Withered Flowers
by TabzChewy
Summary: Withered Flowers is about Hitsugaya Toshiro's former, and only, captain, Mizujin Suiren. In addition to Hitsugaya, many other Captains from Soul Society make appearances. It speaks of Hitsugaya and Suiren's beginning, middle, and end. Please review!
1. Pt 1: Spring, Prologue

1**Prologue**

The hem of the girl's red _maiko _hakama was splattered with mud as she struggled to keep running. Her breath came out as ragged pants and the chain at her chest whipped at her arms. She twisted frantically to see if the creature was still following her while her hand scrabbled frantically at the chain swinging from her chest. The gasps erupting from her throat created white puffs in the cold night air dissipated quickly.

In her haste, she did not pay attention to what was at her feet. Her foot caught onto a loose tree root and the girl pitched forward, falling in a spread eagle in the mud. The rain was pouring down even harder and her long black hair had fallen free from the tie on her back. She clutched her legs close, sobbing at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Come on out, little girl!" a horrible screeching voice spoke from the direction from which she had just escaped. "Your temple gave you to me and I want my meal! It was amusing earlier, but I get irritated when my meals start fighting back."

The girl only curled into an even tighter ball. The rain continued to pour down from the heavens and there was an occasional boom of thunder overhead. All her senses were alert for the slightest sounds as she did the best she could to blend in with the shadows and trees. Even so, she still did not hear the stranger appear in front of her. It was only when he took hold of the strange chain connected to her that she looked up, ready to run again

"You began to move more quickly than we anticipated," the man's calm and distant face returned to a thin booklet in his hand. His face was emotionless, but his tone of voice was irritated. "Sending me to do something as trivial as this. Where is he, girl?"

The girl did not have to answer. The high-pitched voice came again yards behind them.

"Where are you, little girl? If you come out now, I'll make it painless!"

The girl shivered and the stranger glanced down at her, "Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll return soon."

"No! Don't go!" the girl caught a hold of the man's black hakama. "It'll kill you!"

The stranger shook her free, and his cold grey eyes bore into hers, "It won't kill _me_. Now let go."

The girl watched with a baited breath as the stranger stepped forward. She twisted to watch him and saw the monster that she had just been trying to escape.

It was gigantic. The creature's arms were grossly out of proportion as his thick legs lumbered like a giant ape to keep it upright and balanced. The skull mask was open wide as its eyes shone from the excitement and the large tomb-like teeth clicked excitedly.

"I know what you are!" the monster's high-pitched whine rose. "A shinigami! I've eaten three of you already. Today's my lucky day! That little girl smelled tasty and you seem like a nice dessert too."

The man's stare was cold and what happened next was too quick for the girl too see. The only thing she saw was his katana embedded deep into the monster's skull.

"You were a waste of my time," the man whispered. The scarf he had on had slipped loose and he tugged it back into position. The monster that had been following her shimmered briefly before an incredibly bright light blinded her and it disappeared into the air. The man turned and advanced on the girl who shrunk away. He reached down and picked up the chain that trailed from her chest. It had snapped off at the tenth link.

"Your chain of fate has been broken," he told her quietly. "There's no way for you to return to your body. You've died. I have to give you a proper burial." He raised his katana, slightly surprised that the girl made no move to get away.

"That...thing said you were a shinigami. Will I go to hell if you kill me?" the girl asked.

"Neither hell or heaven awaits you. There is only Soul Society. I am not going to kill you. Your physical body is already dead. My only job is to send you to Soul Society. The process is not painful."

The girl gazed up at him, "What was that thing going to do to me?"

The man returned her stare, "It was going to eat you."

"You saved me then," the girl murmured, half to herself and half to the shinigami. "Please...tell me your name."

The shinigami paused, "Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya. Are you ready to pass on?"

The girl nodded and rose slowly. Byakuya realized with a start that her eyes were a distinct shade of aquamarine–the color of the sea.

"My name," the girl whispered, "is Suiren. Thank you very much, Kuchiki-dono."

"Good luck in the next world," was his only reply before he swung the katana with easy grace down on her exposed forehead. In a flash of light, the Suiren had disappeared and a black swallowtail butterfly was fluttering away in her place.

Byakuya looked up and realized that the storm had stopped. It was time for him to return to his own world.


	2. Pt 1: Spring, Ch 1

**Pt. I:**

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival  
**

The tenth division was rowdy, but that was to be expected at any time someone visited. Papers were strewn all over the ground and men and women alike in the shinigami uniforms shouted and cheered.

"Ten's the lucky number today! Five bets on a sum of ten then? Seven for you? Come on, everybody, you might strike big! How about a bigger bet? I know a lot of you just got a pay raise!" a man shouted from the center of the din.

"I'll do it!" a voice, although it was rather low, rose clearly over the other shinigami. A young woman, who looked to be only 19 or 20, stepped past the other shinigami with easy grace. She too wore the black shinigami uniform, but also a another sleeveless white robe with the kanji for ten emblazoned on the back. Her sleek ebony hair was tied back from her face and trailed down her back to her knees. A long sheathed katana hung from her waist.

"Suiren-taichou!" the man from the table grinned at her. "Got over your hangover then?"

Suiren smiled easily, "I want to be on a sum of six, Tohru. If I win, you get to clean up the hall and take care of the paperwork for the division for a month. If I lose, I'll treat you to dango."

Tohru grinned up at her, his even white teeth flashing from his tanned face, "I'll take it, Taichou. The house wins, and I get a date. It's–"

Suiren never heard what "it" was. She suddenly twisted sharply, staring past her shoulder, "What's that noise?"

The other shinigami fell silent. Their captain was well known for having good ears, but it did not take long for all of them to hear the thumping in the entrance hall.

The door slid open with a bang to the main hall of the tenth division headquarters and a boy who looked to be ten or eleven stood there panting, and clutching a katana that was practically as tall as he was. Despite the age that his face showed, his hair was absolutely white and stood on its ends. His eyes, Suiren noticed immediately, were almost the same shade as hers.

The silence was absolute as Suiren stepped forward, "Little boy, are you lost?"

The boy shook his head, still gasping for breath, "I'm...I'm sorry I'm...late. Got...lost...I... should have...gotten...here ear...earlier..."

"Little boy," Suiren tried again. "Are your parents here?"

The boy shot her an annoyed look before noticing the extra white robe over her regular black shinigami uniform, "No...Mizujin-taichou...I'm supposed to be joining the tenth division today."

Suiren turned to look at the other shinigami, and they all shook their heads with confused expressions, "Um...Little boy, what's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy had his breath back and stood up straight. "I was told that you received a memo alerting you of my arrival to your division."

Suiren looked as if a light bulb had exploded in her eyes, and she punched her hand, "Oh! That would explain it. Everyone!" she swung around to look at the other division ten shinigami. "Look for a memo that talked about new arrivals"

The other shinigami were gone in an instant and Suiren kneeled down in front of Hitsugaya. Even so, her eyes were on the same level as his, "We're a little disorganized here. But we'll get everything sorted out soon. So, why don't you tell me more about yourself? Tohru!"

Tohru had not moved from his spot at the table, but snapped into a salute, "Yes, Taichou?"

"Boil some tea, and remember, I want _jasmine_!" Suiren ordered. "Bring two cups. Toshiro-kun. That man is Tohru, the third seat of our division."

Hitsugaya winced slightly as Suiren addressed him by his first name. His eyes traveled over the table, which was littered with money and dice, "What would you like to know, Mizujin-taichou?"

"Oh! That's so adorable!" Suiren laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're so polite and formal! But please, just call me Suiren! I like to treat my shinigami as friends and family."

"I would prefer calling you 'taichou,'" Hitsugaya replied stiffly. He was suddenly cut off by a group of stampeding shinigami.

"Taichou, these memos are all from the last month," one shinigami broke in breathlessly. "And this one was on your desk, but...we can't tell what it says. I think you and Tohru-san were having a 'connect five' tournament on here."

Suiren picked it up and squinted past the lines and circles, "Oh! I think this is the one. Good job everyone! This is the memo we wanted."

"Does this division have a lot of paperwork?" Hitsugaya asked from behind. He could see the other shinigami clutching piles of paper that looked like someone had been making caricatures.

"Not particularly, no," Suiren replied absently, still trying to read the memo. "I'll show you where we keep it later. You can just place it there if we receive any," she paused, and looked at Hitsugaya, slightly skeptical. "You're really Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"Yes," he answered, on the verge of snapping.

"It's true that I submitted a request for a vice-captain...but aren't you a little young?" Suiren asked, observing him over the top of the memo. "I was expecting someone a little... bigger."

"I graduated at the top of my class," Hitsugaya replied defiantly. "I've also achieved the shikai. I believe that makes me very qualified for this position."

Suiren glanced one more time at the memo before balling it up and tossing it over her shoulder, "Oh well, whatever," she suddenly leaned close to him so that they were nose-to-nose. "So, this is what you look like all the time? I won't have to worry about someone totally different showing up tomorrow?"

"No," Hitsugaya was fighting to keep his annoyance hidden. Who was this woman to question him? She was a captain, and that was all he, Hitsugaya, would take her as. She did not seem especially responsible. If he had been told that she was one of the thirteen strongest people in Soul Society, he would have seriously doubted it.

However, his thoughts were suddenly cut off when Suiren grabbed him and practically smothered him against her chest, "Yes! I get to keep him! He's so adorable! I'm so happy I got a cute fukutaichou! Everybody, meet your new vice-captain! Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

There was polite applause and the crowd dispersed to receive their assignments.

Suiren smiled proudly and pulled Hitsugaya forward like an over eager child pulling a reluctant parent, "I'll show you around, Toshiro-kun! It's pretty simple, really. We've got a memo room, our offices, and then the hall is for anything and everything. This is _my_ office!" She slid open the door with a flourish.

Hitsugaya took a quick glance, surprised to find it so neat. A desk was in front of a large paper window and the chair was tucked in behind it. On the desk, there were only a few brushes and sheets of paper along with a small, but thick, book.

"You were lucky!" Suiren beamed at him. "I made Tohru help me clean up yesterday! Now, let's go to your new home!" She slid the door to her own office shut and gestured for Hitsugaya to follow her a few yards away to another door. This office was as unremarkable as Suiren's. There was the usual desk and chair along with some shelves in the wall.

"The memo room's this way!" Suiren pulled Hitsugaya along. However, even if she had allowed him to reach it at his own pace, it would not have prepared him for what lay beyond it's sliding door.

It looked as if a paper storm had torn through the place and someone else had just simply to decided to fling a sack of paper into it just for fun. Papers were on the floor, in chairs, on the tables, stuffed, creased, wrinkled, and folded into each other. Some were clearly older than others.

"Everytime you get a memo, after you read it, just leave it here," Suiren explained brightly. "And that's about it for the Division 10 headquarters!"

Hitsugaya staggered back slightly, "I thought you said there wasn't a lot of paperwork, Taichou. This looks like...a lot."

"Paperwork, schmaper work!" Suiren replied, sliding the door shut with a bang. "Division 10 shouldn't let the bureaucrats hinder us from doing what we do best! We've got one more place to go though, Toshiro-kun!"

"I thought you that this was it," Hitsugaya was worried. If this next place was as bad as the memo room, he would have to submit a transfer request.

"That's it for Division 10," Suiren repeated. "We're going to Division 6."

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

Suiren grinned, "You'll see soon. Now, let's go!"

* * *

Author Notes: 

Hm...I've just discovered the use of the ruler. Thank you for those who have read this! I truly appreciate it! I wanted to ask this earlier, but since this is my first official fanfic, please don't flame and constructive critique is always welcome!

I also realize that the timeline for this fanfic is a little off. But please bear with it. It just makes my life and yours easier if we're nice and accept the changes that must be made for a sake of a story.

Vocab that is neccessary: Taichou is captain, Fukutaichou is vice-captain, Shinigami is Death God


	3. Pt 1: Spring, Ch 2

**Ch. 2:** **A New Friend?**

Division 6 was nothing like Division 10. It had the strict silence of a library, and no relaxed shinigami crowded around each other or tables, exchanging news and simply talking. At Division 6, shinigami entered and left quickly and quietly. Hitsugaya could feel his face flushing with embarrassment as Suiren skipped in, humming some strange tune or another, and made her way, totally indifferent to the heavy silence in the air.

At the end of a hall, without knocking, she slid the door open with a bang, "Bya-kunnn!"

The man at the desk did not look up. Despite the fact that he was sitting in his chair, Hitsugaya could tell that he was tall–much taller than he, himself, was– and the kenseikan in his hair was threaded through meant only one thing, he was the head of one of the four noble families of Seireitei. He too also wore a sleeveless white robe over his black shinigami uniform like Suiren did, but his had the kanji for six emblazoned on the back.

"Shiro-chan!" Suiren announced–Hitsugaya winced at her familiar nickname, it was worse than Hinamori calling him Toshiro. "This is Kuchiki Byakuya, the 6th division captain. He was my former taichou before I became the 10th division captain. And before that, he was my sempai! Right, Bya-kun?"

Byakuya did not look up from the book he was reading and made no sign to show that he had listened to or heard a single world Suiren had just said. However, Suiren was not put off. She hopped over the desk, and grabbed his head in an affectionate choke, "Bya-kun! You're so weird! I got such a cute fukutaichou and you're acting so rude and lifeless! At least say, 'Nice to meet you, Shiro-chan! You're going to have a wonderful time with Sui-chan!'" At the last phrase, she deepened her voice and made a mock-serious face.

Byakuya finally placed the thick white book he was reading down, and gently removed Suiren's arms from around his neck. He glanced, rather coldly, at Hitsugaya, but made no sign at acknowledgment.

"You should be at Division 10," Byakuya's voice came out distant and reprimanding.

"But!" Suiren pouted, still holding onto Byakuya's sleeve. "I just got Shiro-chan today! I've got a grace period of one day! I want to go get dango! Come with us, Bya-kun!"

Byakuya shook his head, "I'm busy."

"But you never get dango with me anymore!" Suiren tugged his sleeve like a child. "I want dango! Every time we go out to get something to eat, you get something spicy! I want to get dango!"

"You have your fukutaichou," Byakuya replied. This time, his voice softened slightly, and– Hitsugaya would never forget this for the rest of his time at Seireitei– Byakuya reached out and patted Suiren on the head like he would pet a cat. "Go."

"Bya-kun!" Suiren wrinkled her nose at him. "Fine! Don't come with us! But, I want to come see Rukia-chan tonight! I got her a cute little hilt accessory for her zanpakuto! I got another one too if we want to match. It's a pink rabbit!"

Byakuya's face stiffened slightly, and, for a moment, Hitsugaya thought he was going to reprimand Suiren, who was sitting there smiling up at him like a satisfied cat. But, to Hitsugaya's surprise, Byakuya only shook his head and pointed at the door, "Do what you will."

"I'll come see you tonight!" Suiren answered with a smile. She turned back to the door, "Let's go, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya nodded and bowed slightly to Byakuya, "Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Byakuya nodded distantly, "Have fun with Suiren."

* * *

Vocab: dango is a type of sweet Japanese dumpling. "Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" literally means something like "Please take care of me." 

Hello all! I'm so glad that people read this and say they like it! I'm so touched and grateful! I've realized slightly that this is taking a manga-like approach where the first few chapters are spent introducing characters and their habits so please stick around! I'm still figuring out plot things and such, and I aim to make it a great treat for all of you readers. It's a bit of a pain though, since I'm trying to keep as much to the original timeline as possible. I've figured out one problem I thought I was going to encounter, but then, I've just thought of another one. But I suppose that's a problem all of us fanfiction writers encounter at one time or another...


	4. Pt 1: Spring, Ch 3

**Ch. 3: A Mask**

Byakuya did not look up from his desk when the door to his room slid open gently. The candle on his desk flickered from the sudden gust of wind but calmed again when Suiren closed the door quietly behind her.

Both of them had changed from their work uniform. Byakuya still wore a black kimono but Suiren had changed into a sky-blue one. Neither of them said a word as Suiren took her spot opposite to him from the small desk. Suiren watched Byakuya has he flipped the pages of his book calmly.

"I saw Rukia before I came here," Suiren spoke softly, nothing like earlier in his office. "You should talk to her. It's hard for her to be so shut off from everyone. You should at least make an effort to appear more open to her."

"I've kept my promise to Hisana," Byakuya was his only reply. "Did you give her your present?"

A smile flickered across Suiren's soft face, "Look!" she reached into her kimono and pulled out a rabbit plushie with its legs and arms sewed together so it could be hung around a hilt. "Rukia really liked it. Do you want it?"

Byakuya's lips twitched, "Keep it," he looked back down at his book. "How's your new vice-captain?'

Suiren smiled, tucking the rabbit back into her kimono, "I like him, but I think he's sick of me. I dragged him to dango, and then I made him tell me who he knew that was a shinigami, where he was from in Rukongai. He looked happy when the hours were over."

Byakuya did not smile–he rarely did nowadays–but his voice was a little lighter, "You always were an annoying kuhai. It will take him a bit of time to adjust to your outside attitude."

"It didn't take me that long to show you my other side," Suiren reminded him. "I'm not entirely stupid all the time. But anyways, let's take a walk. We've been in your room for too long. I want to get some fresh air."

Byakuya tucked a marker into his book and slid it aside neatly before getting up. He pulled on a haori but said nothing when Suiren stepped outside with nothing but her kimono.

"Bya-kun," Suiren asked. "Do you think I'll make a good taichou?"

"That isn't for me to decide," he replied, stepping out barefoot, but seeing her slightly crestfallen face, he patted her head again. "If you're worried about that little boy, don't. It's his job to obey you."

"But I want him to like me!" Suiren protested. "This is the first time I've had a fukutaichou. I want to leave a lasting impression!"

"You leave lasting impressions wherever you go," Byakuya reassured her.

"What sort of an impression do you have of me?" Suiren asked eagerly. "Is it good or bad? It's probably really good right? Since I've been your kuhai for so long!"

"I have the worst impression of you because you've been my kuhai for so long," Byakuya corrected. "You can be selfish, loud, annoying, and clumsy all at once and you never pay attention to the rules or your betters."

Suiren smiled, "You always say the same thing each time."

Byakuya took her by the shoulder and guided her into the gardens, "Do you want tea?"

Suiren shook her head, "I think I'm going soon."

Byakuya's face was expressionless, but his voice was surprised, "You're not going to spend the night?"

Suiren shook her head again, "I'm going to go sleep somewhere else tonight."

Byakuya nodded, "Keep warm."

Suiren smiled, "I prefer the cold."

Hitsugaya was on the verge of falling asleep, and was curled up in his futon, thinking about what had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. Mizujin had dragged him to meet one of the most distinguished men in Seireitei, he had practically been stuffed full of dango and tea, she had insisted on hearing about his and Hinamori's friendship, and she had insisted on dragging him to the outskirts of Seireitei and into Rukongai to see his shikai. That was an entire day gone.

_Incredibly inefficient,_ Hitsugaya thought, yawning. _Maybe she used some of the Kuchiki influence to get her position. He seemed to favor her enough. Wonder how they met._

He could hear a slight tapping on his door, but ignored it. It was probably some bird or other. It was too late for any visitors. Even Hinamori never visited this late before.

The tapping continued, rising in an insistent crescendo until Hitsugaya got up and slammed the door open with irritation, "Who is it?"

Suiren grinned at him, and walked in without waiting for him to invite her, "So this _is_ where you live. I was beginning to wonder if I made a mistake." She flopped down on the futon and curled, satisfied, into a ball, "It's so warm! Were you just going to sleep?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered stiffly, still standing by the door. "Did you need something, Mizujin-taichou?"

"Nope!" Suiren wrapped Hitsugaya's blanket closer to herself. "Close the door, please. It's getting cold."

"Mizujin-taichou, if you don't have anything important to say, please leave!" Hitsugaya's voice hardened. "I need to sleep!"

"Nothing important," Suiren yawned and pulled Hitsugaya's blanket further up. "You can come to sleep too."

Hitsugaya finally lost his temper.

The door slammed shut behind him as he stepped outside to take a deep breath.

_Don't yell at her. Don't yell at her,_ his hands clenched on the railing so hard that the wood beneath his fingers shattered. _There must have been some reason she was made captain. She's not an entire idiot. She can't be!_ _My luck isn't so bad that I've gotten stuck with an idiot!_

He had, in fact, hoped to end up in Division 5 with Hinamori and had been disappointed as it was to end up in some division across Seireitei. Of course, he had heard the rumors of Division 10's prowess. Their captain–_his_ captain now–had never been so much scratched when she returned from missions. Division 10's shinigami were also well known for their loyalty to their captain.

_How could anyone be loyal to such a careless person?_ Hitsugaya glared up at the night sky. _I've only spent a day with her and I can't stand her!  
_

Hitsugaya leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting position, _If this keeps up, I'm submitting a transfer request._

* * *

Vocab: Haori is more or less of a jacket worn on top of a kimono. Kuhai is a person who is has less experience than another person, the opposite of a sempai. 

Heeee I hope the title makes sense. The "Mask" is Suiren's masks. One of her childish side, and the other of her more serious and mature side. And maybe even more to come in the future? Who knows?


	5. Pt 1: Spring, Ch 4

**Ch. 4: Birth**

By the end of the week, Hitsugaya was exhausted. He had been sleeping outside for an entire week. Every night, on the clock at eleven, Suiren's tapping came at the door. Even now, he was out in the cold, shivering slightly from the breezes.

The door slid open beside him and Suiren stepped out, wrapped in a blanket, "Why don't you come inside?"

"I'm fine out here," Hitsugaya replied staring straight ahead. He was not going to sure weakness in front of a captain who could not even put her papers in a neat stack.

To his surprise, Suiren sat down with a sigh next to him, "You're shikai is a winter shikai, huh? You can stand the cold more easily than others because of your zanpakuto."

_Why is she saying this now?_ Hitsugaya thought with annoyance. "You should go back inside, Taichou. It's cold."

"Hitsugaya," Suiren was watching the night clouds dreamily. "Do you hate people or just me specifically?"

"I don't hate you, Mizujin-taichou," Hitsugaya replied stiffly, taken aback by the sudden use of his last name. "I just..."

"You're annoyed by me," Suiren finished. She shrugged the blanket off and wrapped it tightly around Hitsugaya instead. "You've been wondering how someone as stupid as I am could have been made a commander of a bunch of shinigami. You've been wondering how we get anything done when we spend the morning gambling and fooling around. You've been wondering how we do our job when we can't even put our papers in neat stacks." She smiled at him. "Now, you're wondering how I can stand the cold like this."

Hitsugaya's thoughts were exactly what Suiren had just said. He was indeed wondering why she was able to stand the biting cold from the whipping winds that had just begun in her thin nagajugan.

"The truth is, Hitsugaya," Suiren's voice was gentle and understanding. She was not scolding him at all, "you haven't made an effort to get to me this past week at all. But I've managed to learn a lot about you from your attitudes. I've learned to understand that you hate childish things because you hate how people judge you from your appearance. You hate the heat because of your attunement with your Hyorinmaru and its ice element. You hate irresponsibility. You prefer being seen as mature than friendly even though you sounded like a brat when you were younger. Your friendship with Jidanbou and Hinamori were also things that prompted you into entering the Shinigami academy. And, most importantly, you liked watermelons. But, what can you tell me about myself?"

Suiren's question and new quiet attitude was unsettling for Hitsugaya. He was speechless, even as Suiren got up.

"Sleep on it a little," Suiren patted his head gently. "I'll be at Bya-kun's if you need me."

And so, Hitsugaya was left slightly shell-shocked for at least ten minutes, staring at the spot where his captain had just been sitting. He was sure he had never told her about Jidanbou and his liking for watermelons. And he was absolutely sure he had never told her about his less mature days in Rukongai. There were only two options: one, she had gone to the Junrinran district where he had come from, or two, she had gone straight to Hinamori.

_That's why she pestered me with all those questions the first day!_ Hitsugaya realized. He was beginning to have a grudging respect for Suiren. She had been able to gather all that information that he had deemed unimportant and found exacting and embarrassing details about him in the process. But still, she had gotten to him. A challenge like hers, not matter how gentle or soft-spoken a form it came in, could not be ignored.

He struggled to get out of the blanket she had wrapped him in and pulled on a kimono and his waraji. He had a vague idea where the Kuchiki mansion was, Suiren had dragged him there a few days ago. Even so, it was still strange seeing it loom above him in the darkness.

Hitsugaya banged on the wooden doors, not caring if Kuchiki Byakuya himself showed up. As it was, Hitsugaya did not have to worry. The doors creaked open and an old man peered out owlishly, holding a lantern, "You are?"

"Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya Toshiro! I'm here to see Mizujin-taichou!" Hitsugaya gasped, a little breathless. "She said I could find her here."

"Please come in," the old man stepped aside and closed the door after Hitsugaya.

"Mizujin-dono told me that a white-haired visitor might come by," the old man nodded for Hitsugaya to follow him. "Kuchiki-dono did not object, so please come this way."

Even in the darkness, Hitsugaya could tell that the mansion was magnificent. It's rock gardens would have been more beautiful during the day and the small ponds and plants would have reflected the sun better than the moonlight.

Hitsugaya nearly bumped into the old man when he stopped outside a room. Hitsugaya could still see a flickering candle inside. The old man knocked on the pane of the door.

"Kuchiki-dono," the old man spoke quietly. "Hitsugaya-dono has come to see Mizujin-dono."

The door slid open, and Byakuya stepped out quietly. Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of Suiren bundled in a futon beside a desk, apparently asleep. He barely caught sight of her before Byakuya slid the door shut.

"I'll show the visitor out," Byakuya told the old man. The old man bobbed his head in a most amiable manner before disappearing with his lamp. Byakuya turned back to Hitsugaya, "You're the vice-captain." There was a coldness in his voice, something that had not been there when Suiren first introduced Hitsugaya to him.

Hitsugaya did his best to withstand Byakuya's soul-pressure. He had not sensed that before either when he had first met him at the Division 6 headquarters. But now, it was unfurling from Byakuya like lava flowing away from a volcano. Hitsugaya nodded, trying not to back away.

"Suiren is asleep," Byakuya said coldly, locking onto Hitsugaya's eyes with his own. "She has not been able to sleep this past week."

"Why?" Hitsugaya returned Byakuya's stare. "She's been sleeping in my room for the past week."

"She is afraid of sleeping alone," Byakuya answered. "That, and she has been making numerous trips to Rukongai this past week. She has gone to Unohana-taichou for medicine to keep her awake during the day."

"She's afraid of sleeping alone?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"I'll answer that myself, Bya-kun," Suiren's voice came from behind them. "I suppose I'll end up leaving with Hitsugaya after all."

Byakuya shook his head ever so slightly, but stepped past her into his room silently.

Suiren laughed slightly as she led Hitsugaya back outside to the streets, "I can't believe Bya-kun. Unleashing his soul-pressure like that. It woke me up."

Hitsugaya strode beside her, "Why are you afraid to sleep alone?"

"Typical," Suiren replied with a small grin. "Bya-kun reveals my most embarrassing secret first."

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Suiren tied her long hair back easily, "I don't go around blathering my weaknesses like you do, Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that!" Hitsugaya retorted. "Or the whole branch will find out that the infamous Suiren needs a babysitter during the night."

Suiren froze in the middle of trying to give Hitsugaya a noogie, "You wouldn't...Shiro-chan!"

"I would!" Hitsugaya glared up at her. "Anyways, what are you waiting for? I want to go to sleep! I'm sick of sleeping outside! And I want the left side of the futon! That, and if you snore, I'll kick you out! And don't forget! I'm only doing this to get back at you for going to Hinamori, or going to Junrinran, whichever you did! As soon as I found out your secrets, you're going back to sleep by yourself!"

Suiren looked at him for a moment, and began to laugh, "You still _are_ a brat!"

Hitsugaya scowled at her, "At least I can sleep by myself."

Suiren returned his look by sticking out her tongue, "At least I'm not childish enough to go for the same weak spots." She laughed before hooking his neck in a half-choke, half-hug.

Hitsugaya flushed in the dark, pulling himself free, "You're too affectionate of your subordinates, Mizujin-taichou."

"It's Suiren!" she flicked the side of his head causing him to stumble slightly from the sheer strength she had in her hand. "You're so slow! Bya-kun kept calling me Mizujin for the longest time too! It's annoyingggg!"

"Well, you _are_–"

"Shiro-chan," Suiren broke in sternly. "If you don't call me Suiren, I'm going to have to punish you! Divison 10 style!"

"What are you going to do?" Hitsugaya retorted. "Bury me beneath the paperwork in the memo office?"

Suiren leapt back with a shocked expression, "How...how did you know?"

They continued to exchange insults even when they were ready to fall asleep. It was only when Suiren was breathing gently and evenly and Hitsugaya's eyes were ready to close that it occurred to him that Suiren had never answered his question as to why she could not sleep alone.

* * *

Vocab: Nagajugan are the white underclothes Japanese people wear under their kimono. 

As usual, I'm almost insanely happy that people still continue to read this. For those who have the language settings, this Suiren's name in kanji and done the proper Japanese way, last name first: 水神　水連. The kanji directly translates into Watergod Water lotus, or Mizujin Suiren. You'll find out why later and then you can all piece the parts together. I wish these sections with my notes and stuff were more interesting. All the mangaka seem to talk about playing video games in the blurb sections, but I don't even have a system...

Also, if you may not have realized because I probably haven't been obvious about it, Suiren has the power to control the weather, especially rains and water-based weather. That's why in the Prologue when the hollow was chasing her, there was a storm. And after Byakuya saved her, the storm cleared up. This ability was more or less of a manifestation of soul pressure. That may or may not tell you much about her. :)

And I hope you enjoyed Withered Flowers so far!


	6. Pt 1: Spring, Ch 5

**Ch. 5: A Reunion with New Acquaintances**

Hitsugaya awoke the next morning, fully expecting to find his captain sluggish and still asleep beside him. However, Suiren was no longer there. There was no sign of her.

Hitsugaya pulled on his kimono and hakama, yawning slightly. He tied on his waraji and slid open the door to the bright sunshine.

"You sleep late," Suiren spoke from beside the door. Hitsugaya noticed her holding her zanpakuto. "I've been up for at least an hour."

"I don't start for another hour," Hitsugaya covered his mouth. "Why are you holding your zanpakuto?"

"I was talking to it," Suiren replied. "She likes watching the sun rise. It's a hobby we both share."

"You know my zanpakuto's name," Hitsugaya followed her down the stairs to the ground level. "So I think I should know yours."

Suiren looked over her shoulder at him, "Sure. Tsunami, this is Shiro-chan. Shiro-chan, Tsunami."

It took a moment for him to be aware of a woman dressed in a complicated looking kimono floating beside Suiren as she walked. The woman smiled slightly, and Hitsugaya saw that she looked more like a water spirit than a human. Her hair was short and practically as white as Hitsugaya's but a faint tinge of blue. Her skin was a light shade of purple and her eyes were like a sea serpent's yellow. But they were friendly as Tsunami bowed and smiled mutely. Hitsugaya also noticed that she was missing ears and had small green webbed fins instead with a long thin silver chain attached to both of them that looped back into small hair pins tucked into a small bun at the back of her head. Her fingers were also had thin green webbing into them and her nails were an obvious shade of a deep ocean blue. Her kimono was also elaborately patterned with waves and flowers and were shades of gray, blue, green, and purple.

"She's...beautiful," Hitsugaya was slightly taken aback. He had not been expecting anything in particular, but Tsunami's appearance was quite breathtaking.

Tsunami disappeared and Suiren turned and grinned proudly, "It's because she's _my_ zanpakuto. She's so nice. And she definitely seems nicer than Rangiku's zanpakuto."

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya kept pace beside Suiren easily. "Who's that?"

"Eh?" Suiren stopped in her tracks. "You don't remember Rangiku? _Everyone_ remembers Rangiku! Oh but...I guess she hasn't been showing up lately. I think she'll show up today though," Suiren closed her eyes after a forlorn sigh. "Rangiku is the fourth seat of the tenth division and she's amazing! I'm so jealous of her! Girls like me have to work to enhance our skills compared to a mature woman like her. So because of that, Rangiku nee-san is my sempai!"

Hitsugaya's mind was racing as Suiren continued to walk. _Someone even more powerful than Suiren-taichou? And she's in our branch? Why wasn't she made captain instead? And why hasn't she been going to work?_

"Hey, Miz–," Hitsugaya paused and correct himself. "Suiren-taichou. Is this Rangiku lady stronger than you?"

Suiren glanced down at him, "Rangiku sempai? She can probably make men bow down at her feet if she wanted to. But don't worry!" Suiren ruffled Hitsugaya's white hair. "I won't let her hurt you, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya was apprehensive enough to not tug himself free. _This Rangiku must be really strong._ _Suiren-taichou has to be amazing to just summon her zanpakuto's physical form like that. And if she says that this Rangiku's even more powerful_, _what's that mean about her soul pressure?_

Hitsugaya soon found out why Suiren had called Rangiku "amazing."

"Shiro-chan! This is Matsumoto Rangiku, the most well-endowed woman in Seireitei!" Suiren announced.

Hitsugaya almost tripped over a step into the main hall, "_This_ is what you meant by 'amazing'? Big br–breasts?!"

"This is the new fukutaichou?" Matsumoto fixed the pink scarf in her arms and tossed her long blond hair behind her. "He's sort of small isn't he?"

"But he's adorable!" Suiren swung Hitsugaya up like a child. "He's the size of a big stuffed animal! Look! I can even hug him like one!" She proceeded to demonstrate. "Anyways, Shiro-chan! This is Rangiku-sempai! She's the 10th division's secret weapon! By the way, Rangiku, why weren't you at work for the past week?"

"I submitted a vacation request," Matsumoto uncorked a sake bottle. "I thought you got it?"

"Did you now? Well, it doesn't matter. I had Tohru take care of your assignments. Anyways, I'm going to take Shiro-chan to visit all the other captains too, so take care of things will you?"

"Sure," Matsumoto bent down to pat Hitsugaya on the head, "Serve Suiren well. Otherwise, you'll have the rest of us to deal with. Anyways, did you move the sake, Suiren? I can't find it."

"You should ask Tohru," Suiren answered. "They always hide the sake from me for some reason."

"I will," Matsumoto swung her empty bottle lazily. "Have fun!"

"Mizujin-taichou!" Hitsugaya burst out after she released him outside. "She's drinking on the job! You can't just allow your subordinates to do that!"

"Huh?" Suiren looked at him innocently. "Why not? It's not like it's the first time she's done it."

"This is why you can't run the division effectively!" Hitsugaya's voice rose angrily in the quiet morning air. "You just let your subordinates do whatever they want whenever they want! They're undisciplined and irresponsible!"

"Hitsugaya fukutaichou," Suiren stopped. Her voice hardened and the coldness in her eyes froze him in his tracks. However, it was not just her look that stopped him. Hitsugaya found that he could not move under the soul pressure that emanated from Suiren. It had the coldness of a large tidal wave, and just about as much power. "I'll let you say what you want about me. But you will not, I repeat, you will _not_ insult other members of the 10th division. How they work best is their business. Not yours. Do you understand me, Hitsugaya fukutaichou?"

It took all the power he had to nod. The soul pressure vanished abruptly and Suiren smiled brightly, "That's good! And hey, look who it is! Jushiro jii-san! Jii-sannnn!!!"

A tall man with white hair who was talking away from them turned, "Ah...Sui-chan! Ohayo! How are y--" he broke off in a fit of coughing.

"Ohayo, Jushiro jii-san!" Suiren began patting his back as he coughed. "Shouldn't you take the day off today? You're coughing sounds bad."

"I'm fine," the man straightened with a strained smile. "And this new young man is?"

Suiren beamed at the man, "This is Hitsugaya Toshiro! My new fukutaichou. Shiro-chan, this is Ukitake Jushiro, taichou of the 13th division."

Ukitake smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'm a little sick all the time. Nice to meet you, Shiro-chan," he laughed and broke into another fit of coughing. Suiren held his arm, "Should I get Retsu-sempai?"

Ukitake shook his head, "No, no. I'll be fine when I get some tea. So what are you and your fukutaichou doing so early in the morning?"

Suiren was about to answer when a flamboyant voice called from behind them, "Jushiro! Suiren-chan!"

Hitsugaya turned to see a shinigami wearing a pink haori prancing towards them with a large straw hat.

"Shunsui jii-san!" Suiren squealed and ran towards him like a girl running towards her favorite uncle.

"My cute little Sui-chan!" the expression on the bearded man's face was one of a too affectionate father. "I haven't seen you for such a long time!"

"Silly jii-san!" Suiren laughed. "You saw me last week when we went drinking to celebrate me getting a fukutaichou. Anyways, this is my fukutaichou, Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan, this is Kyoraku Shunsui, taichou of the 8th division. These two are Yamada sensei's favorites!"

Hitsugaya was amazed how Suiren was so carefree after basically threatening him out in the streets. She had gone from warm to icy cold and back to warm within a matter of seconds and seemed entirely at home with two of the three oldest captains of the Gotei 13.

"Oh, he's really young!" Kyoraku remarked. "All the babies like to stick together, huh?"

"Now now," Ukitake waved his hand at his pink-haori friend. "Youth is not a reason to look down on them. I'm sure that Shiro-chan is very responsible and we've seen what Sui-chan's capable of. Where are you off to after this, Suiren?"

"Whichever division is closest!" Suiren replied brightly. "I think Shiro-chan wants to see the 5th division the most though!"

"Oh?" Kyoraku pushed the brim of his hat up. "Aizen Sosuke's division huh? Well, you'll have fun there. Sosuke's a nice guy. Is there a reason why Shiro-kun wants to visit?" he addressed Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori Momo's there!" Suiren broke in. "Speaking of which, we should get going. I want to finish before noon! Take care of yourself, Jushiro jii-san, and see you later, Shunsui jii-san!"

The rest of the day flew by in a similar manner. Hitsugaya found himself stunned by the way Suiren addressed practically everyone on a first-name basis. By the time they had gone to all of the divisions, Hitsugaya felt as if there were too many people in the Gotei 13. He had also given up entirely on getting Suiren to tell people that he was "Hitsugaya" and not "Shiro-chan."

"Suiren-taichou," Hitsugaya sat on the steps to the entrance of the 10th division. "You know too many people."

Suiren laughed as she sat down beside him, "This is only the beginning, Shiro-chan. But you'll be fine! You have a lot of potential!"

Hitsugaya only groaned, _Let's hope I do._

* * *

Vocab: Ohayo means good morning. Haori is a coat worn over a kimono.

My apologies everyone! Even as I read this, this seemed like a filler chapter, but no fear. I brought in these characters for a reason. I also wondered whether I was connecting Suiren too well to everyone. Perhaps my dear readers could provide feedback? But then, I also thought that Ukitake and Shunsui were two of the more amiable captains. Matsumoto was also one of those "complications" I mentioned earlier. At first, I was thinking of just leaving her out entirely, but then I remember reading somewhere that Matsumoto was there even longer than Hitsugaya was and I had a heck of a headache trying to figure out how she was going to tie in since she couldn't just be a new member. But I've figured out one method that I think is reasonable for the plot and I've figured out other problems.

I also feel guilty for drawing out this arc of the story...am I? I think I could have cut it down but I'm not sure because I think most of the characters I entered here are pretty important later on. Tell me what you think please!_  
_


	7. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 6

**Pt. II: Autumn**

**Ch. 6: A Bond**

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori Momo asked shyly. "Did you tell Mizujin-taichou that you were going to be here?"

They were sitting in a dango shop and Hitsugaya was sniffing his tea appreciatively. After spending four years with Suiren, he too had developed an almost fanatical liking for jasmine tea.

"She'll be fine," Hitsugaya dismissed Hinamori's concern carelessly. "Matsumoto skips out on us all the time to go drinking, and she's a ranked officer."

"But Matsumoto-san isn't a fukutaichou," Hinamori replied anxiously. "And we've been here for almost an hour."

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya glared at her, and his friend was reminded of the days when he was still a child in Rukongai. "Suiren falls asleep at eleven at night. She gets up at around 5:30 in the morning, depending on the time the sun rises. And then, she goes to the hall to gamble with the rest of the shinigami for another few hours, leaving me to do the paperwork. Sometimes, we go out on assignments, but that's really rare. Other times, she goes and bothers other captains but most of the time, she insists on working on mastering my bankai. At around three, she naps like a lazy cat for another hour. Right now, it's only 4. I'll make it back in time that she won't even know I'm gone. But," he got up and shouldered his zanpakuto over shoulder, "if it worries you that much, I'll leave now. I'll see you later." And with that, he waved and left.

Hinamori smiled to herself as she waved goodbye, "Mizujin-taichou has really changed you, Shiro-chan."

As it turned out, Suiren _had_ noticed that Hitsugaya had disappeared. When Hitsugaya arrived at the 10th division entrance, Matsumoto was leaning against the wall drinking out of her customary sake bottle. She glanced at Hitsugaya who sat down calmly and began to untie his waraji.

"You better get in there, Suiren's tearing down the memo room," Matsumoto advised carelessly.

Hitsugaya could hear it now. The thumping and shouting from inside, "Did you just say the...memo room?" Hitsugaya asked slowly.

"That's right," Matsumoto answered, about to drink from her bottle.

Hitsugaya tore down the hall, and tried to get through the crowd of shinigami that had formed a black barrier around the entrance of memo room. He could Suiren's voice distinctly over the murmuring shinigami.

"Shiro-chan's been kidnapped!" Suiren was shrieking. "That, or he's hiding behind these stacks of papers! Shiro-chan, I told you not to mess with the paperwork! It was going to resolve itself! Tohru, did you look under that stack yet?"

"Suiren-taichou," Tohru's voice was exhausted. "There aren't any more stacks. You've already torn apart everything. I'm sure Hitsugaya fukutaichou just went out somewhere."

"I'm right here," Hitsugaya snarled between gritted teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shiro-chan!" Suiren got up from the papers that were now sprawled all over the floor. "You're safe! I thought someone kidnapped my cute fukutaichou!" she rushed towards him.

Hitsugaya sidestepped her neatly so she ended up tripping over the door rail and falling into the other shinigami. He stared at the papers that were floating down and the ones that littered the floor.

"Suiren-taichou," his voice came out as a hiss between gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to organize this room? _Do you have any idea?_"

"Um...a long time?" Suiren answered timidly.

"And, what gave you the idea that I was even here?" Hitsugaya's eyes were closed and his hand was on a chair, which was rattling on the wooden floor. "Did I not organize it so you could get a clear look at everything?"

"Maybe?" Suiren appeared to be shrinking from Hitsugaya's temper. The other shinigami, who had been chattering, were now edging away from his soul pressure.

"Out!" Hitsugaya bellowed. "All of you! Go do your assignments! Suiren, stay here!"

The shinigami scattered, some laughing, others gave Suiren a sympathetic look. Tohru only shook his head and patted her shoulder, "Good luck."

The door shut with a snap behind them and Hitsugaya was coldly shuffling papers and stacking them.

"Shiro-chan," Suiren asked hesitantly. "Should I help?"

Hitsugaya sighed and pointed at a chair in the corner, "Just sit there, and don't move."

Suiren obeyed, and watched her fukutaichou move quickly, organizing the papers that had been thrown to the ground.

"Why did you wake up early?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly. "The first time I decide to leave and you wake up early."

"Bya-kun told you, didn't he?" Suiren was still watching his hands. "I can't sleep alone. And you left me alone in the office, so I thought you'd be here."

Hitsugaya sat at a desk, with the pile of papers and began to organize them by month, "You still haven't told me why. I always ask you, but you never tell me why, and I've been your fukutaichou for four years."

Suiren was now staring out the window at the gray clouds outside. Snow would be coming soon. "I died when I was only 19," she said suddenly. "I was supposed to be a sacrifice for my temple since I was a hand-picked maiko. Even when I was a human, I had a great amount of spiritual power. I could tell when a rice paddy had been a battlefield. I could see when spirits lingered near homes. The head priestess heard about this when I was only six. From then on, I was raised to be a sacrifice the temple would offer to the gods. I did the regular chores that all the other people did. I slept beside them at night. I drew water with them. I prayed with them, but I was still treated differently. The night before I turned 19, I was led to be purified and left in a cave so the gods would come and take me," Suiren smiled bitterly and Hitsugaya had stopped looking at this papers. His eyes were fixed on his captain. "The 'gods' turned out to be a hollow. It was the first time I had slept alone. And that was the night the hollow tried to eat me," Suiren laughed slightly. "I didn't even realize that it had knocked me out of my body. I only realized that there was a chain after I started running. But then, it was already too late. The hollow had broken my chain. My body was just a physical shell with no soul."

Suiren paused, "But I suppose I have to thank it. The hollow was a pretty highly ranked hollow. It'd been eating people with high spiritual powers for centuries because it had managed to tell the temple that it wanted sacrifices, and when shinigami came to try and purify it, the hollow killed them too. That's why they sent Bya-kun, and I just happened to be the one the hollow was going to eat when he came to purify it."

"Is that why you became a shinigami?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. It was rare to see his captain in such a pensive mood and he wanted to keep her like that. He felt a strange possessiveness to this other side of Suiren, a side he was sure that few, if any, had ever seen. "To find Kuchiki-san?"

Suiren made a face, "I'm not that shallow, Shiro-chan. I wanted to find Bya-kun, which didn't take long, but I also wanted to save people. No one should ever have to feel the fear of a hollow pursuing them," Suiren's eyes were distant as she shuddered. "No one should have to feel that fear of being eaten–ever." She shook her head abruptly, and she frowned. "I'm talking too much."

Hitsugaya turned away, "Hmph. Your birthday is in January isn't? January 1st. Kuchiki-san always comes on that day and you always get depressed on that day even though it's the new year and it's always pouring that day," Hitsugaya grunted. "And I thought it was just because you were turning more into a hag every year."

Hitsugaya felt something hard hit the side of his head and Suiren smirking when he turned.

"You look more like a grandparent than I do with that white hair," Suiren hopped off the chair and picked up the object she had thrown at him. "Does Shiro jii-san want his present?"

"What present?" Hitsugaya rubbed the side of his head.

"Today's the 20th of December," Suiren grinned at him as she slipped into the chair opposite of him. "Happy birthday, Shiro-chan!" She slid the object she had thrown across the table. It was a small green box the size of a cell phone that shinigami carried when they went to the material world.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously, prodding with the end of a brush.

"Open it!" Suiren urged. "It's nothing dangerous. It took me a really long time to find your birthday since you wouldn't tell me! I had to go through the official records and stuff. I went so many times and I even bumped into Aizen-taichou there a couple times. And after that, I had to get you a present that matched you!"

Hitsugaya tapped the box again cautiously and then held it at a full arm's length away with both eyes shut. He would not put it past Suiren to have gotten him something that would explode as a joke. Hitsugaya opened one eye cautiously. It was something sort of shiny but there seemed to be nothing out of place.

"It's safe!" Suiren repeated. "If you don't look properly, I'll throw it in your face. And trust me, you don't want that."

Hitsugaya obeyed and saw what he thought could have been a miniature bomb, or Suiren's idea of a joke, was actually a medium-sized and exquisitely made star pin. It was copper in color and felt fairly light in his hand. If he was not careful enough, the edges could have cut into his skin.

"What the hell is this?" Hitsugaya asked gruffly. His cheeks were a faint pink. "Why didn't you get me something more useful? I can't do anything with a pin."

Suiren smacked the side of his head before taking it out of his hand, "I'll put it on for you." She reached for the green strap on Hitsugaya's chest that held Hyorinmaru in place. "It suits you."

_She has a horrible sense of color,_ Hitsugaya thought. But still, he was rather pleased with the fact that she had gotten him a present.

"It symbolizes you," Suiren explained as she fastened it into the green cloth. "Your personality is bright and powerful, like a star's is. But when people don't know you, you're only a distant and small star to them. They know that the closer you get, the more blazing and hot it'll be, but all they can see at the moment is the light it radiates. They can't feel the heat if the star is too far away." She patted the star, which was now securely fastened to the cloth. "Be a big star, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya smirked, "You should have just given it to me. Your attempts at being poetic aren't working."

Suiren shoved him playfully, "If you're going to be such a brat every year, I'm not even going to bother thinking about what to get you. Anyways, stay here and finish up. I'm going to go sleep at Bya-kun's."

"You're going over to the 6th Division now?" Hitsugaya asked disbelievingly. "This shift is ending soon. In about half an hour, actually."

"I haven't talked to him for awhile! Besides, I'm going to visit Jushiro jii-san afterwards, so don't make dinner for me!" Suiren called behind her.

Hitsugaya only shook his head, _She only saw Kuchiki yesterday. He even agreed to have dango with her._ He looked down at the new pin. It did not clash _too_ badly after all.

* * *

Vocab: I don't think there is any...? O.o 

Well, New Year's Eve everyone! Happy New Year! We should all work hard and do our best to fulfill our resolutions and dreams!

I think I liked this chapter best just because I liked writing the first half where Suiren thought Shiro-chan got kidnapped :) I hope it's as fun to read. And what did you think of Suiren giving him the pin? I thought it'd make their relationship more meaninful since Hitsugaya always wears the pin in what we've seen of him in the manga and anime...


	8. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 7

**Ch. 7**: **Suiren's Musings**

"Hey, Bya-kun," Suiren asked from the couch in his office. "Doesn't it creep you out when people are too perfect?"

Byakuya did not look up from his desk.

"You think you know someone," Suiren continued. "But then, you see something that makes you wonder what exactly they're planning. Or whether you've even see what you thought was them."

Byakuya did not look up from writing, "What are you talking about?"

"Just talking," Suiren put her hand up in the air and stared at it. "Bya-kun, you knew Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, didn't you? Before Urahara was exiled."

Byakuya put down his brush and finally looked up, "Why are you asking this?"

"Just curious," Suiren got off the couch. "But you did, didn't you? They were before my time though, before I even became a shinigami in a division."

"I knew Yoruichi," Byakuya watched her, his eyes inscrutable. "She's a disgrace to the Seireitei nobility."

Suiren sat back with a sigh and looked over her shoulder at Byakuya, "I wish I learned shunpo from her. It would have been such an honor to learn shunpo from the goddess herself, especially since I'm so bad at it."

"Soi Fong taichou is perfectly capable," Byakuya returned to the paper. "If not more so. She actually follows orders."

Suiren only laughed.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya broke in suddenly. "It isn't January 1st."

"What are you talking about?" Suiren's eyes widened innocently.

"Suiren, I've known you for forty years," Byakuya answered sternly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Suiren replied with a frown. "You're thinking too much."

"You've helped me," Byakuya replied softly. "I want to do the same."

Suiren smiled ruefully. She reached across the desk to cup his face in her hands, "Bya-kun. You saved my life. It's only right that I helped you when Hisana passed on. But seriously," she turned, "nothing's wrong." She slid open the door. "I'm going. See you later."

"Suiren!" but she was gone before he could continue. Byakuya stared at the door. Her mood had changed entirely from yesterday, and the fact that he did not know why worried him.

Meanwhile Suiren berated herself for going to Byakuya. She should have realized that he would be able read past her facade. _No one can know yet,_ she thought. _I'm not all that sure myself. I have to make sure that the evidence is there. I'll have to do more research. I'm probably wrong anyways, like I usually am._

She had gone back home for a change of clothes and wrapped herself in a dark blue kimono before picking up Tsunami and setting out again. Within moments, she had arrived at Ukitake's home.

"Jushiro jii-san!" she called. "It's Suiren!"

Ukitake stepped out and waved, "Sui-chan! Come in!"

Suiren shook her head, "I'll only be a moment, Jii-san. I was just wondering... do you still keep in touch with Shihouin-san or Urahara-san?"

Ukitake's eyes widened slightly, "You're just in time. I was just making some tea, and Shunsui is here too."

"I can't stay long--"

"Suiren," Ukitake gestured at her to step forward. "This is something that needs time."

Kyoraku looked up when Suiren entered and smiled at her affectionately, "Sui-chan! How are you?"

"Fine, Shunsui jii-san," Suiren sat down. "I came to–"

"She wants to know about Yoruichi," Ukitake cut in. He sat down with a pot of tea and poured cups for all three of them.

"Ah, the goddess of flash," Kyoraku's face was nostalgic. "Why do you want to talk about her?"

"I want to talk to her or Urahara-san," Suiren said lightly.

Ukitake shook his head over the steaming cups and Kyoraku's face suddenly grew much more serious, "Sui-chan...no one's seen Yoruichi for 60 years. There's no word of her. No one knows where she is."

"Then Urahara-san himself," Suiren suggested. "I wanted a chance to see the goddess herself, but the founder of the research department would be nice too."

"Sui-chan," Ukitake asked quietly, "why this sudden interest? You've never been much of a person that took a particular interest in history."

Suiren smiled disarmingly, "I was looking through the official records for something and I stumbled across those. It seems like a nice little story that I want to follow a little deeper."

"Looking for those two will bring nothing good," Ukitake replied. "Shunsui, tell her."

"There's no way then?" Suiren interrupted before Kyoraku could support his friend. "I can't even see Urahara-san and Shihouin-san?"

"It's not like there's 'no way'," Kyoraku answered. "It's just...you shouldn't. But if you're _really_ insistent..."

"I'm just curious," Suiren reassured him. "They're practically legends. I like legends."

"Shunsui," Ukitake began. His tone was one of a person trying to warn another.

"If she wants to go, let her go," Kyoraku replied. "She's a captain. She'll be safe on her own. Kisuke isn't a bad man, and Yoruichi won't corrupt her," he focused his attentions back on Suiren. "Urahara right now has a small shop located in a town called Karakura. It appears to be a regular store, but if you ask, he'll show you some equipment specifically for shinigami. If you go see Yama-ji for a small vacation, I'm sure he won't mind. You've been reporting for duty pretty consistently haven't you?"

"Yep!" Suiren smiled at him and got up. "Thanks, Shunsui jii-san! Thanks for the tea, Jushiro jii-san! I have to go now, Shiro-chan's probably waiting."

"So soon?" Ukitake got up. "We haven't sat down to tea for a long time."

Suiren shook her head, "Shiro-chan has a horrible temper if I'm too late. See you later!"

The two senior captains watched her as she leapt away.

"Her shunpo is pretty good," Kyoraku murmured from his cup. "Not quite on par with Yoruichi or Soi Fong, but not bad. Practically as good as Byakuya's."

Suiren had actually lied. She was really heading back to the official archives. Suiren had arrived and was just taking off her shoes when a voice came from behind her.

"Mizujin-taichou, what are you doing here so late?" the man's black glasses reflected the last rays of the sun. "You seem to be visiting often."

"Aizen-taichou!" Suiren bowed slightly. "I just came to look something up. Are you here to do that too?"

Aizen smiled understandingly, "Ah, we seem to both have an interest in the history of Soul Society. It's a good interest to have. It allows you to learn new things from the old."

Suiren laughed slightly, "I just like reading them. There are some interesting stories in there."

"Ah?" Aizen helped her step into the main hall. "And what have you been reading?"

Suiren met his eyes, "Me? Nothing much. I just stumbled on some details on Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi's escape from Soul Society. They...fell the other day. Someone must have left them on the counter away from the other records."

"How strange," Aizen murmured. "I was just looking at those records too. I did not know I left them out."

Suiren smiled lightly, "You might not have. Someone else could have been reading it later on and left it out. I wonder if I can check the records out."

"I'm sure no one will mind," Aizen smiled reassuringly. They had entered the records room and the smell of mothballs and dust hit them. "Just write your name on the paper outside."

"Oh? In that case," Suiren pulled out scrolls and booklets, stacking them haphazardly. "I'll take these. I'm going to go now so see you later Aizen-taichou!"

"Don't forget to write down the titles and your name," Aizen called from behind her.

Suiren turned and grinned, "I won't!"

* * *

Vocab: None...again? Btw, if I happen to miss something (because I knew it, but didn't realize that someone else didn't know it) feel free to contact me! I think I have everything enabled... 

My friend suggested that I ask for more reviews since I mentioned to him how I did not seem to have that many. So, please, if you have time, please comment on what you think of Withered Flowers. I would love reading them! I've read the ones that people have left and done my best to cater to their wishes, so please realize that I do take these treasured comments to heart:)

I was also thinking that there is the potential of me writing a sequel to Withered Flowers. Please let me know if anyone would be interested in reading a sequel to this! I would be all too happy to write one!

Now, notes and commentary on Ch. 7. I should probably let you all know that I have a weakness for female heroes, more so since the majority of the Bleach cast is all male, so I like reading about the females like Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto. But other than that, I generally have what I think is a bad habit of making my characters "too perfect." Does anyone feel like Suiren is "too perfect" too? Or am I just being harsh on myself? I've tried to make her seem mysterious and almost moody sometimes when she switches from playful to serious. But at the same time, I feel like I'm creating some other character. Does that even make sense? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried Suiren does not have a flaw like Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto seem to have (i.e. Rukia's bad drawings, Orihime's lack of confidence, and Matsumoto's too carefree nature sometimes). Of course, I'll only know what you think if you leave a review! ;) But other than that, again, thanks for reading!!!!!!


	9. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 8

**Ch. 8: A Late Dinner**

True to her word, Suiren wrote down everything before returning to her own rooms, not Hitsugaya's. Suiren kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Her rooms were large because of her position, but she rarely used all of them. Suiren kicked off her shoes and pushed open another door with her foot. Inside was an exquisite study with a window that overlooked Soul Society. The desk was placed right underneath the window so she could look down at the sprawling buildings beneath her. It was still a modest study. She had stuffed animals she had gotten from the material world in a corner and some large elongated ceramic bowls with water in them. In the water, a few lotuses, Suiren's favorite flower, floated serenely in the trays. She also had a small modest blue vase with Chinese bellflowers (kikyo) underneath the window. Suiren dumped the scrolls and books at the desk before returning to her main room.

Suiren first made herself some jasmine tea and stared into the flames with her feet facing the fire. The thoughts ran through her head quickly, like they usually did, but the look on her face was anything but playful and happy like it usually was. She was watching the flickering fire pensively while wondering about the records now on her desk.

_Should I open them? I can still turn back, pretend that nothing happened_, Suiren wrapped a tendril of hair around her finger. _All I have to do is go back to the record room. What do you think, Tsunami?_

The zanpakuto's spirit was sitting beside her, _It is too late. The water wheel has begun to turn. The water right now is a weak current, but it still too hard to stop. You have already added power to it. That has just been decided. _

Suiren nodded, "I have a duty too. To Soul Society and..."

_To your loved ones,_ Tsunami's webbed hand patted Suiren's. _ Even if all else abandons you because of this, I will still be here. _

Suiren smiled, a true smile that Hitsugaya had yet to see and Byakuya had only seen once when he first met her, "That's right, Tsunami, I still have you."

Tsunami also smiled before vanishing. Suiren poured herself and returned to her study. She reached for a scroll, and with a deep breath, opened it and began to read.

Suiren read for so long that she did not even realize what time it was. Her fingers flipped past the dusty pages and she was entirely immersed in the past. It took a moment for her to realize that someone was banging on the door outside. Suiren slid the book shut and hurriedly covered the stack with a haori she had been wearing. She also slid the door of the study shut carefully before opening the entrance.

Hitsugaya stood there with a bento box in one hand and a scowl on his face. He pushed past her and set the bento down, "Do you know how long I've been knocking while holding that box?"

Suiren rubbed her tired eyes as she shut the door, "I'm sorry...I didn't hear the door. How did you find me here?"

"I had to go find your beloved 'Bya-kun,'" Hitsugaya watched his captain. "His door keeper said you had a home here." He looked around. "This is a nice place. Why do you always insist on coming to my room?"

"I don't think I have a futon here," Suiren's stomach growled and she glanced down at it, embarrassed.

Hitsugaya looked at her with a knowing expression, "I thought so. You _did_ lose track of the time. I brought you dinner. Teriyaki eel on rice. Your favorite."

Suiren's eyes widened slightly, "How did you know?"

"You order it every time we go out to eat," Hitsugaya replied irritated. "I'm not stupid. Hurry up and eat. It's late."

"What time is it?" Suiren asked as she picked up the bento box. It smelt wonderful.

"The time you're usually snoring," Hitsugaya answered.

Suiren laughed and she gave Hitsugaya's hair a customary ruffle, "It's that late already? Do you want to stay here tonight? I'm sure I can dig up a futon somewhere."

"Just eat first!" Hitsugaya ordered. He followed her to her table and watched as she broke apart the chopsticks.

"Itdakimasu!" Suiren announced before digging in. "Oishi!"

Hitsugaya watched his captain eat beside her. There was something different about her. Something older and more serious. Her hair had been unbound and it now showered down her back like a black river. Unknowingly, he reached over and caressed a strand, lifting it to his lips. It felt like silk in between his fingers.

"Huh?" Suiren looked at him over the brim of her bowl. "Shiro-chan...I never knew you had a hair fetish. Or is it because my hair is different from yours?"

Hitsugaya practically leapt back, "I...Sorry. I didn't even realize. It's just that...it looked a little different."

Suiren continued giving him a strange look even when he turned away, blushing.

"Shiro-chan," Suiren asked suddenly. "Your friend, Momo-chan, is in the 5th division right?"

Hitsugaya was all too glad to change the subject, "Yeah. She loves it there. It's always 'Aizen-taichou' this and 'Aizen-taichou' that. Apparently, Aizen sees a lot of potential in her."

"Momo-chan's so cute," Suiren giggled. "You and her look like a strangely mismatched couple when you're together."

"We're just friends!" Hitsugaya's voice rose. "I've known her since we were in Rukongai. Clean your face up! You've got rice on your cheek," he snapped.

"I do?" she felt along her cheek with a napkin.

"It's here!" Hitsugaya grabbed the napkin from her. "You're so messy!"

Suiren cocked her head slightly, "Shiro-chan..."

Hitsugaya did not wait for her to finish. Instead, he got up hastily and began to head towards her study, "What room is this? Your bedroom? Will there be futons in there?" He slid open the door before Suiren had a chance to stop him. Hitsugaya paused and turned back with a surprised expression, "Suiren-taichou...you read?"

Suiren flushed, "Of course I do! I took care of the 6th division paperwork for a while before I became the 10th division taichou."

"What are these books?" Hitsugaya stepped in, and was about the pull the haori off the pile but Suiren stopped him.

"Don't!" she rushed over and pushed him away. "It's...it's embarrassing."

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked surprised.

"They're...they're," Suiren trailed off.

Hitsugaya frowned, "What?'

"They're romance novels!" Suiren snapped. "Alright? They're romance novels! Happy now?"

Hitsugaya's expression was at first incredulous, but the expression on Suiren's face had not changed. He then let out a faint breath and turned, hiding his face from her. Suiren watched him with a worried expression on her face. She could only see his shoulders shaking slightly, "Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya let out a brief peal of laughter, "Infamous Suiren likes romance novels?" he laughed again. "Of all the things to like!"

Suiren shooed him away, "Go to bed already. I don't need you making fun of me all night."

Hitsugaya composed himself quickly, "Of course. Where are the futon?"

Suiren shook her head, "I don't know. Only one room has them. Leave the door open after you find them and just go to sleep. I just got to an interesting part."

Hitsugaya still had a faint smirk on his face as he obeyed. Suiren shut the door behind him as he left the study and let out a sigh of relief before returning to the "romance novels." Hitsugaya definitely could not know what she was really doing behind her closed doors.

* * *

Vocab: Itadakimasu is something you say before you start a meal. Oishi is delicious in Japanese. 

Again, I would like to humbly ask for reviews from my readers.

Now for commentary on this chapter. I'll admit right now that I'm a very bad romance scene writer, which is why I've tried my hardest to steer away from it in this fanfiction. I think I've done a fairly good job of keeping it clean and neat so I was wondering whether I really wanted to add this scene. This fanfiction (in my head) was actually a lot more romantic originally, but I figured I would probably do you all more of a favor so you wouldn't have to suffer through my attempts at writing romantic scenes. So far, I believe I've made subtle hints at romance (possibly ByaxSui or HitsuxSui, and wishful TohruxSui way in the beginning), but that's all that they've been. Subtle. I don't think I have any intention of making it any more romantically obvious in this fanfiction. However, if you think that my subtle romance scene in this chapter was bad or needed improvements, please leave a review! I will take your advice to heart!

I've actually completed this fanfiction. The word document is sitting in my laptop (Hisayo's the name for those who are interested) and it needs some fine tuning and tweaking (I sound so professional, yes? ;;). I'm figuring out some last minute problems and things, and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of the product. I hope when you complete Withered Flowers that you appreciate my efforts as well (my efforts being...staying up until 3 in the morning two nights in a row to get the story out).


	10. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 9

**Ch. 9: A Business Vacation**

A week later, the residents of Karakura town saw a pretty new stranger walking through their streets. She appeared to be fascinated by strange things, such as pens and pencils, and often over paid for whatever she was trying to buy.

Suiren spent a day trying to find the shop Kyoraku had told her about. It was in the outskirts of the town, a shop anyone could have passed by. It was still early in the morning when she slid open the door which appeared to be have been left open. A little girl with pigtails was sweeping and looked up when Suiren stepped in. The little girl opened her mouth to say something but a red-headed boy beat her to it, "Hey, grandma, we're not open yet."

Suiren glanced at him, but decided to ignore him–he was even more of a brat than Hitsugaya when she had first met him. She kneeled down next to the little girl, "Could you get me the shop owner please? This is sort of important."

"You are Mizujin Suiren-dono?" a gigantic man asked from behind her. He had strange rectangular glasses and small braids. However, Suiren nodded.

"I am Tessai," the giant spoke. "Please come this way. The store manager is waiting for you."

Urahara Kisuke had not changed at all from the pictures, except now, he was wearing a strange green hat and his clothes were different.

"Ah...Mizujin-san, so nice to meet you!" Urahara welcomed her. "It's nice to have captains of Seireitei visit once a while."

Suiren smiled warmly and reached out to shake his hand, "Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu...Kisuke jii-san. You...heard of my arrival?"

"Ah, I heard from no one," Urahara corrected. "I have no connections to Seireitei. I'm sure you read that from the records."

Suiren thanked Tessai for the tea, but did not touch it–it was not jasmine, "And how did you know I found out from records about your banishment?"

Urahara tugged the brim of his hat a little lower, "I would have to assume so," he murmured. "I don't remember you from my days as a taichou."

Suiren laughed, "You're too kind, Kisuke jii-san. To purposely give me a little clue like that."

"You were very clever to catch my little slip," Urahara demurred. "Now, Mizujin-taichou. What can a lowly handsome, kindly, and slightly perverted shopkeeper do for you today? Would you like some shinigami equipment? Perhaps some soma so you can manipulate that gigai a little easier? A new battery for your pager?"

"Or perhaps some information directly from you or Shihouin-san?" Suiren asked. "I am very interested in your special gigai and the...hougyoku"

Urahara's pause was slight, barely noticeable to some, but Suiren caught it, "Mizujin-san, I have noooo idea what you're talking about! Sorry about that!"

"Would you have no idea even if I told you I believe someone may be after it?" Suiren asked quietly. "Someone who should really have no interest in it at all?"

Urahara glanced at her from his tea cup and finally set it down, "How would you know someone's after it?"

Suiren rolled the cup in between her hands with a small laugh, "I'm a nosy girl, Kisuke jii-san. I saw an interesting record someone was reading the other day and I decided to look at it too. Of course, I regretted it a little after that, but what's done is done right? You should know that best, Kisuke jii-san."

Urahara had lost his playful facade, "Mizujin-san, do you know what this may mean if you try and meddle too far into this? Even if you are a captain...this potential enemy we're talking about is dangerous. Do you know the conditions that must be met before hougyoku? If what you're saying is true, then it will be a race against everything to protect it."

"Ah," Suiren's face lightened back to her usual look. She laughed wanly, "That's the problem. I'm not really sure whether it's true. This potential enemy we're talking about...he's had about forty years to prepare. You've supposedly been out of touch with Soul Society for about forty years, and I've been a captain for about five years. If this person really _is_ planning something strange, I need solid proof. And, no matter how much I respect you, Kisuke jii-san, Seireitei probably won't find a rookie captain and an exile's words very convincing compared to who we're thinking of going up against."

"Speaking of which," Urahara interrupted, "do you mind telling me the name of who we're going up against?"

Suiren looked at Urahara before dipping her finger in the cup of tea and writing out a name. A second later she wiped it away, "I'd prefer not take any chances. I believe this person may already suspect me of suspecting him."

"Also," Urahara added. "I'd like some solid proof as well. If you yourself aren't fully sure, what am I supposed to believe?"

Suiren's lips twitched into a smile, "I'm willing to use my life as bait. That's as far as I can go, Kisuke jii-san. Is it good enough for you?"

Urahara tugged the brim of his hat, "I believe it will do."

"Now," Suiren's face lightened. "I believe you can also do me a favor."

"Oh? What's that?" Urahara watched her cautiously.

"You probably keep in touch with Shihouin-san right? I'd like to meet her," Suiren leaned closer in, her eyes shining. "It would be a great honor for me to meet the goddess of flash, and, if possible, I'd like to get some lessons too."

A cat that been sitting beside Urahara stood up and yawned before hopping onto the table. Suiren's eyes were fastened on it, and her brow was slightly furrowed. Urahara glanced at the cat and then at Suiren before taking off his black coat and dropping it around the cat. In a flash, an attractive dark-skinned woman sat there, pulling the robe shut.

"Impressive," the woman said with a wide grin. Suiren could not help but notice how her canines were slightly longer than normal. "Most people don't even notice that I'm a little different."

Suiren leapt up and bowed deeply, "It's an honor to meet you, Shihouin-san!"

Yoruichi sat down with a thump, rubbing her loose black hair, "You called Kisuke by his first name. You can just call me Yoruichi."

Suiren sat back down, "I never actually thought I would have the chance to meet you. I asked Byakuya about you but he never really says much."

Yoruichi laughed, "Little Byakuya? He's all grown up now. Isn't he a captain?"

Suiren smiled and nodded, "He was my captain for a while before he made me try for the promotion."

"Kisuke, I want some milk," Yoruichi grinned at him before turning back to Suiren. "So, you want lessons in shunpo?"

"I'd love them," Suiren replied earnestly. "I learned some zanjutsu from Jushiro jii-san and Shunsui jii-san and some kido from Retsu sempai. Bya-kun helped me a lot with shunpo, but I wanted to complete the entire cycle and learn shunpo and hakuda from the goddess herself."

"My my," Urahara returned with the milk. "You know who to go to. Those are the best in Seireitei."

Suiren grinned, "I know. But, there's a problem with where to learn. I'd prefer not damaging anything in the material world because of my practice."

Yoruichi laughed, "I'm willing to help you train a little, so the training center won't be a problem, right, Kisuke?"

Urahara smiled, "Not at all. But how long is your vacation here, Mizujin-san?"

"Five days," Suiren answered. "I believe it's enough time for me to improve a little."

Yoruichi got up, "It should be enough time. Let's get started."

And so, Suiren discovered the underground training center beneath Urahara shoten. Her gigai was left in the dust as Suiren and Yoruichi began their training. After the first half hour, Suiren was throughly exhausted as they both paused to take a break.

"You're not bad," Yoruichi had changed her outfit. "People usually can't keep up this long. Byakuya certainly couldn't when I played shunpo tag with him. But, it might be easier for you to leave your zanpakuto on the ground while we're doing this."

Suiren shook her head as she poured water over her head. She had stripped off her white haori and changed into a sleeveless kimono, "Better training...to keep Tsunami on," she straightened with a determined glint in her eye. "Let's keep going."

"You sure?" Yoruichi bent down beside her. "It's ok to rest a little longer."

"I've got a time limit. I'm making the most of my time," Suiren grinned. "Let's get going, Yoruichi nee-san."

Yoruichi grinned, "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Vocab: None...I think. 

Well, now that the vocab's done, an important request I have for my wonderful readers! For those who have read this entire fanfic so far, please leave a review of what you think the ending is! It would not only provide me with a lot of fun of what the theories are, but it will also provide me with a lot of information of my writing style and whether the ending it too predictable or not. Either way, it'll help a lot! Thank you!

Now, chapter commentary. Of all the characters I think Suiren is most similar to, I think it would be Yoruichi. Yoruichi is incredibly loyal, friendly, but also has that secret side in which no one, but Urahara perhaps, knows exactly what she's thinking. I believe Suiren is also the same, she's loyal to her friends and division, friendly (too friendly to some), and even Byakuya doesn't know exactly what she's thinking sometimes. In terms of slacking off, I suppose that's why Suiren and Matsumoto are friends. So I hope it makes sense for why Yoruichi and Suiren immediately "hit it off." Suiren also feels a great deal of respect for Yoruichi and almost idolizes her (not as much as Soi Fong does though!) which is why Suiren addressed Yoruichi by her surname before Yoruichi gave her permission to use her first name. Of course, this definitely **does not** mean that she did not respect all the other people she addresses on a first name bases. She most likely addressed Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana by their last names the first few times before slipping into a first name basis. Suiren addressed Urahara on a first name basis mainly because of his own personality. He appears playful, in a "cat and mouse" sort of way, so Suiren decided to "play" too.

And also, this is takes place about a week after she gave Hitsugaya his present. So far, this fic has spanned over...almost 5 years. Suiren was counting the upcoming days because the time she's in Karakura is almost around the new year which would have marked a five year capitancy...give or take :)


	11. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 10

**Ch. 10: A Cup**

Byakuya was surprised to find Suiren curled beside him, sleeping soundly when he woke up one morning, five days after he had seen her before she took her vacation in the material world. He tried to get off the futon without waking her, but her hand caught hold of his nagajugan.

"Mmm, Bya-kun," Suiren murmured into the pillow. "You wake up even earlier than I do. Stay here, it's cold."

"I have to get up," he replied gently. "Stay there if you want, but let go."

Suiren sat up with a loud yawn. Her hair was slightly mussed and was sticking up in all directions.

"What time did you return?" Byakuya asked. "I remember sleeping late last night, around midnight."

"An hour or two after," Suiren stretched. "Three hours of beauty sleep is enough for me though. I'm always beautiful, right, Bya-kun?"

Byakuya's lips twitched and he only patted her head before fastening on a kimono.

"Are you going to go practice?" Suiren hopped up and reached for her own kimono. "I want to come! I want to come!"

Byakuya beckoned for her to come forward.

"What sort of practice?" Suiren followed with Tsunami as soon as she pulled on her waraji. "Hakudo? Zanjutsu? Shunpo?"

"Shunpo, but if you're here, some hakudo too," Byakuya replied. A corner of his mouth curled upward. "Can you keep up, kawaii kuhai?"

"Eh?!" Suiren hopped towards him. "Bya-kun just called me kawaii!" Her face lit up. "Say it again, Bya-kun! Say it again!"

Byakuya flushed a faint shade of pink and turned it away. His entire hand covered her face and pushed her away gently. However, as they raced to their customary spot, Suiren continued to pester him.

"That's enough," Byakuya replied with a tone of finality as his feet touched down on the ground. "Save your energy for the practice."

Suiren giggled but shrugged off her white haori. Ever since she had gotten back from the material world, she had realized that it was much easier to wear a sleeveless kimono. She appeared to show no discomfort at the cold morning air.

"Ready?" Byakuya called. His Senbonzakura was left leaning against a tree, but he noticed that Suiren still kept Tsunami at her waist.

"You're not going to put Tsunami down?" Byakuya asked.

"Nope!" Suiren replied cheerfully. "Don't worry about me, Bya-kun. Ready?"

"Whenever you are," he replied.

Suiren's foot came flashing at his face so quickly that Byakuya barely had a chance to parry. With surprising agility, she flipped while her foot was still in his hand and whipped her other foot at his face.

She's gotten faster! Byakuya realized as Suiren came at him again.

"What did you do?" Byakuya asked as they sat down underneath a tree for a break later on. "Five days in the material world doesn't usually do that to anyone."

"Must've been the water," Suiren replied innocently.

"Water doesn't do that to people," Byakuya replied flatly. "Your style...it's changed. And it feels like..."

Suiren muffled Byakuya by placing her hand over his mouth, "Bya-kun! I can't hear you! Lalalala!"

Byakuya pulled her hand away, "Suiren...you didn't meet her did you?"

Suiren pulled away, "I have noooo idea what you're talking about! Sorry!"

"Suiren!" Byakuya leapt up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Do you know–"

Suiren suddenly pulled in closer so that she was practically nose to nose with him. Her hands held his face as she stood on tiptoe so their foreheads touched, "Bya-kun. I just wanted to surprise you a little, alright? It's nothing, really. I just trained by myself. You know I can get motivated easily," Suiren pulled away with a wide grin. "See you later! It's time to wake my kawaii kuhai up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitsugaya did not know whether to be irritated or glad when Suiren banged on his door. In her absence, the 10th division had been oddly quiet in the afternoons and Hitsugaya was surprised with the amount of work he had managed to get done. Yet, he also realized that it was oddly lonely without her loud talking and clumsiness.

"Shiro-chan!" Suiren shoved his door open. "Wake up! Wake up! Your beloved and elegant taichou returned to take care of you!"

She was about to come running into the futon when she tripped over the edge. Hitsugaya would have ended up underneath her if he had not rolled neatly out of the way, leaving her to fall with a thud.

"It's too early in the morning for this," Hitsugaya replied with his eyes still closed. "Sit down and be quiet."

"But Shiro-chan!" Suiren pouted. "Didn't you miss me? There's no one to keep you safe at night from all the baddie monsters!"

Hitsugaya turned slowly and glared at her over a shoulder, "No. Now shut up!"

But in the end, Suiren managed to drag him out to the division.

"Shiro-chan! I want tea with my special cup!" Suiren giggled from her desk.

Hitsugaya obeyed, pouring a cup for himself, "How was the material world? Did you get me something?"

"Shiro-chan, you're such a brat!" Suiren laughed. "The material world was for me. Besides, I got you a birthday present a week before I left. Don't be so greedy!"

"I'm not being greedy," Hitsugaya retorted. "I should get something for volunteering to take care of all this paperwork. You don't do anything that needs a vacation anyways."

"You volunteered," Suiren replied cheekily. "But, I'll do you a favor. Let's get to work on your bankai after we finish this tea. You practiced while I was gone right?"

"Of course," he said irritably. "I'm not lazy–like you."

"That's mean!" Suiren pouted. But suddenly, she quieted. "You're close to a full release right?"

Hitsugaya nodded, looking a little proud of himself, "That's right. I think, at most, a few more days, I'll be able to master a full release."

Suiren nodded pensively. "That's good," she said to herself.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, Shiro-chan!" Suiren snapped up brightly. She reached for her cup, but with when her fingers closed around it there was a small twinkling sound, barely audible, and the cup cracked in half.

Both Suiren and Hitsugaya stared at it in silence, and Hitsugaya, in his usual rough attitude, tried to repair the damage done by the inauspicious omen.

"What are you staring at?" Hitsugaya muttered irritably. "You can't even control how you hold a cup. How did you ever become captain? Now I have to go get another cup!"

"Shiro-chan!" Suiren stopped him. "It's alright. I'll go without tea today. Let's get to practice."

* * *

Vocab: None

Again, TabzChewy humbly asks for reviews from her beloved readers!

Commentary for this chapter will focus on...Byakuya saying "kawaii"?!?! I know. A lot of you are probably going, "Ouch!" I was wondering whether I was thinking the same thing when I typed it in. However, I've decided to keep it in because I think that would best describe Byakuya and Suiren's relationship. I see their relationship as very similar to, if not practically the same, as the one Hitsugaya and Suiren have. In fact, I think they have an even closer bond. If you remember all the way back to the prologue (it seems like such a long time ago when I wrote it...) Byakuya saved Suiren's life. Suiren has felt indebted to him since. Just between you and me, Suiren has held him on practically the same status as a god while she was in Rukongai. Her first and foremost goal while in Rukongai was to find him. When Hisana died, Suiren was the one there to help him overcome her death. When Byakuya adopted Rukia, Suiren was there to welcome Rukia into the Kuchiki family for him because she knew Byakuya still hadn't fully gotten over Hisana's death. When he was made taichou, Suiren was the one who worked to become his fukutaichou. She probably would have been happy just staying as his fukutaichou if he hadn't told her to go for the 10th position opening. Byakuya probably feels, at the very least, a very deep affection for her if not love. So, this whole long paragraph was to support the fact that I kept "kawaii" in there (which means cute btw). Also, if you still aren't satisfied with how I did things, think of it as a slip of the tongue, something from Byakuya's younger days.

Also, did anyone else think it was funny that Suiren said the same thing as Urahara in the previous chapter? I just thought it was cute, and sort of Suiren's clue to Byakuya. :)

Note to readers: Damn the torpedos! Full speed ahead! In other words, we are reaching the end of this particular story. Just a few more chapters...a few being about 5. Can you handle it?! I also mentioned this before, but there is a full potential of me writing a sequel. Of course, I would only write it if people are interested, but the sequel would not have the plot this one does, and it would probably be more episodic. Please leave a review of what you would or wouldn't like!

Some trivia (the commentary and extras today are very long, yes?): Suiren's name was at first Anako because I couldn't think of anything and I hadn't decided on her affinity with water yet. And then, I decided on her affinity with water, which led to Mizuki, but I couldn't figure out what the "ki" kanji would be. And then, I thought about Mizuko and finally, a friend helped me settle on Suiren.


	12. Pt 2: Autumn, Ch 11

**Ch. 11: The Messenger**

Hitsugaya was surprised at the sudden seriousness with which Suiren took his practice. Even though he complained that she was a slacker, during his bankai practice, she still taught him as well as he could. But today, after her return from the material world, she released Tsunami with extra power.

"Freeze it!" Suiren shouted over the rush. The sky overhead darkened and there was a distant rumble of thunder.

Suiren's bankai was majestic. In its shikai form the blade was the clearest and whitest of ice. Everything Tsunami cut would freeze and the ice could, at Suiren's will, continue to grow and tear past the flesh. However, it was not only a close contact weapon. If she wanted, it could shoot needles of varying lengths of ice. Her bankai was perhaps, as Hitsugaya had once put it, a little "puny and useless-looking." But what it lacked in size it made up for in power. At releasing her bankai the blade and hilt would transform into a small pendulum. The pendulum had a thin silver chain the length of a calligraphy brush with a single deep blue sapphire hanging off of it. On the other end of the chain, a fine silver netting tied the pendulum to her hands. By simply saying the command, a flood would erupt from the depths of the sapphire. At Suiren's command, the flood would go in any direction and could change into any temperature.

And now, that flood was chasing Hitsugaya with a new ferocity. It changed directions as easily as a snake and the force that came from it smashed the ground where Hitsugaya had been standing only a moment before. The flood had finally pushed Hitsugaya in the corner. The flood had smashed up the majority of the training area. Hitsugaya would have to face the attack soon. There seemed to be no end to his captain's new energy.

Hitsugaya turned and watched as the flood reach for him. He raised Hyorinmaru, "Ban–!"

The flood suddenly receded. It vanished without a single trace back into the pendulum at Suiren's hands. The pendulum soon also vanished and in its place Suiren held the icy white sword.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya stared slightly gape-mouthed at the spot where angry blue waters had just been reaching for him a minute before. "Hey, Suiren-taichou!"

"Shiro-chan, wait a little," Suiren called. "Aizen-taichou has personally come to deliver an assignment."

Aizen smiled warmly down at Hitsugaya who had come to stand beside Suiren, "Oh, Mizujin-taichou, you plan to take your fukutaichou with you on this mission?"

Suiren also smiled warmly, but Hitsugaya, who knew his captain almost too well by now, could feel a certain strange coldness from it, "Not at all. Shiro-chan came to stand here by himself. Shiro-chan, go practice while the adults talk."

"Like hell I am," Hitsugaya replied stubbornly, instantly on guard. Suiren never told him to go elsewhere when she and other captains spoke.

"I'm sure it's fine if Hitsugaya-kun hears this," Aizen said. "I allow my subordinates to hear my orders all the time."

Suiren watched Aizen, "What is the order, Aizen-taichou?"

"Well," Aizen smiled again. "You expressed an interest in more assignments last time at the Captain's meeting. This is a bit of a short notice, but there appear to be some Hollows gathering in about an hour at a place called Karakura town. Would you be interested?"

"That area isn't under 10th division's jurisdiction," Hitsugaya spoke up suddenly. "Why–?"

"I'll do it," Suiren smiled her usual customary smile. "I'll go now. Shiro-chan, you stay here and keep training. This won't take long."

"I'm obviously coming with you," Hitsugaya replied sharply. "What's wrong with you? I always go with you."

Aizen opened his mouth to speak again but Suiren turned to glare at her fukutaichou, "You'll stay here. My orders."

"No," Hitsugaya replied firmly. He ignored the reiraku emanating from his captain. "There's nothing different about these Hollows. I'm coming along. Besides, the more people the faster it'll get done and the more quickly I can work on my bankai. I'm close! I can feel it!"

Suiren struck him. It was sudden and Hitsugaya did not even see her raise her hand. It was the first time she had struck him with the intention of hurting him and Hitsugaya stumbled back, clutching his red cheek. He could taste salty copper blood in his mouth.

"Mizujin-taichou, that's really not necessary," Aizen tried to step in between them, concerned.

"Stay out!" Suiren snapped with sudden ferocity, it was not clear who she was speaking to even though she appeared to be looking at Hitsugaya. Her aquamarine eyes were livid as she repeated, "Stay out of this!"

Hitsugaya also glared at his taichou, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen spoke up quietly. "Why don't you go tell your division that your captain will be going on a last minute assignment. I'm sure she will let you join her after I've spoken with her. I believe the portal will be ready in about fifteen minutes. You may meet her there."

Hitsugaya glared at Suiren before obeying Aizen. Both captains watched him leap away.

"These Hollows," Suiren asked abruptly, "how strong are they?"

"I can make them as strong as you want them to be," Aizen replied without looking at her.

"Why?" Suiren asked. Her voice was breaking, as if she were about to cry. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Aizen smiled, but his smile was not the warm smile he had before. This new smile was cold and amused. Aizen removed his glasses and watched her as he wiped a bit of dust off the lens, "Mizujin-taichou, you should have thought of the consequences before going after the records. I never really wanted to do this, but you were a very stubborn girl."

"Hitsugaya has nothing to do with this!" Suiren grabbed a first-full of Aizen's white haori. "Make him stay! Your conflict is only with me!"

Aizen smiled again, "You do not seem to be a very good captain. Hitsugaya-kun seems to know nothing about your little excursions to the record room."

"Please!" Suiren fell to her knees. "I'm begging you! He's innocent. He's young!"

Aizen sighed, "Do you value him that much? You're willing to throw away your life and pride to grovel in front of me in exchange for such a small subordinate's life? It is a shame. You seemed to be such a smart and talented girl as well. I would have liked to have you join me. With your ability, Mizujin-taichou, we could have taken over Seireitei."

"Please!" Suiren pleaded. "Make him stay! I haven't told anyone about what you've been doing! Your experiments, what you've been researching, no one in this world knows! I haven't told anyone! I...I was too afraid to!"

Aizen kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Suiren, "No one? Well, Mizujin-taichou, it's too late now as well. You should have shared this with someone besides Urahara Kisuke in Karakura."

Suiren stared up at him, "You...you knew?"

"Of course," Aizen smiled gently as he wiped away a tear that had been streaking down Suiren's cheek. "I've been having you watched, Mizujin-taichou. Ever since our little exchange in the record room, when you were testing me. I knew it all." Aizen got up again and got ready to leave. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something. I'd like you to remember that Hitsugaya-kun's friend, Hinamori Momo, is one of my very loyal ranked officers. I would hate for her to...have an accident after Hitsugaya-kun found out about all this. Of course, she won't have an accident until after she's served her purpose, but you understand, don't you, Mizujin-taichou? I can make that purpose come more quickly, or you can preserve Hitsugaya-kun's innocence," Aizen smiled down at Suiren who was staring at him with bloodshot eyes. Aizen paused and smiled again, "That is...if Hitsugaya-kun is still alive after this little excursion."

"You bastard," Suiren's voice was barely audible. "You...you've been planning for something like this all along."

"Now," Aizen turned to step away, ignoring her last comment. "I would truly prefer it if you did not return, Mizujin-taichou. But if you must, please keep in mind the fact that I may have more cards to play."

Suiren got up. She could feel her entire body shaking and the words she spoke came out as only a whisper, "Ban Kai."

The flood rushed towards Aizen so quickly that even when he stepped aside, the flood tore past with enough ferocity to tear the sleeve of his captain's haori.

Suiren's eyes widened. Aizen had moved too fast for her eyes, almost as fast as Yoruichi back when she was training, his hand was wrapped around her throat and her ban kai disappeared instantly. He held her up in the air, his hand closing around her throat. Suiren began to sputter as he lifted her up.

"Now, now, Mizujin-taichou," Aizen chided with a gentle smile. "You know the rules. A shinigami cannot release their zanpakuto because of anger in times of peace. Now, you should go to the portal, and pretend nothing has happened." He dropped her and vanished.

Suiren sat there on the ground and the rain began to pour down around her. Thunder and lightening boomed and flashed overhead. Suiren stared down at her hands and then at the sky.

"Why?!" she screamed suddenly at the sky. "Why can't I even protect him? Why am I always unable to protect something precious to me? My own life! The ones I love! Why?" She broke down pounding the ground. "Why?"

Suiren got up heavily after her heart had slowed to its usual placid rate, using Tsunami almost as a cane. She would show Aizen. She would save Hitsugaya.

Suiren would return.

* * *

Vocab: None

Again, TabzChewy begs for reviews because she absolutely loves them!

The limelight of today's commentary is...everything? One of my main concerns is that the story maybe moving a little too fast and events are happening too quickly. But at the same time, that's what happens...I hope? In novels, as the story nears the climax, I _think _the story tends to move along more quickly. However, if you feel otherwise, please leave a comment so I can revise my writing style. Another concern I have was for how corny Suiren might have been at the end of this chapter. But, I couldn't really have her marching off into a fight totally confident when Aizen just avoided her bankai just like that right? As usual, reviews would really help here. -.- Also, regarding almost the same thing, and this was in a review from kuyaga as well, when Suiren says "the ones I love," I realize I made it unclear. But hopefully, it'll be cleared up by the end of the story. I'm so sorry for being vague! But other than that, I think that's it for today...thanks for reading!


	13. Pt 3: Winter, Ch 12

**Pt. III: Winter**

**Ch. 12: Raindrops**

Hitsugaya and Suiren maintained a cold silence as they waited at the top of some apartments. Suiren did not even so much as glance at Hitsugaya when they went through the portal. She had heard sounds of someone possibly wearing high heels of some sort walking below them, but she could not go investigate. However, Suiren was fairly sure of who it was. Urahara Kisuke had sensed her arrival.

Suiren was right. Urahara and Yoruichi both were below watching the darkening story sky. Yoruichi was in her cat form and was resting on Urahara's shoulders as they both stared up.

"You think she's got the proof?" Yoruichi asked. "I didn't think she'd come back so fast with it."

"I'm certain," Urahara was watching the dark forms of the shinigami above. "Mizujin... she looks different today. More...determined."

Yoruichi's tail curled, "That girl may be young, but she has a lot of guts. Aizen is a senior captain. For her to be so determined in gathering proof...it's dangerous."

Urahara nodded, "We can only thank her for it."

Meanwhile, further up, Suiren first sensed the pulses in the sky.

"They're coming," she whispered. Hitsugaya could not help but notice how much whiter she was.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that," he replied waspishly.

Suiren laughed, but her voice was strained, "Of course not."

The Hollows exploded out of the sky in a rash. There appeared to be at least a hundred of them screeching and roaring as they dove at the two shinigami. When Suiren spared a glance at Hitsugaya, she realized that something was severely wrong.

_They're too easy,_ she thought after slicing through a Hollow. She had lost count of how many a while ago. _This isn't right. These are too easy!_ Neither of them had even released their shikai.

Down below, Urahara was gripping the umbrella while trying to cover both him and Yoruichi from the rain and still look up at the sky.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi finally spoke. "Kisuke...I think this is just a regular assignment. There's nothing to see here. Suiren made a mistake."

"No!" Urahara's voice cut in sharply as his eyes focused intently on the sky. "We'll watch until the end, Yoruichi. We have to make sure."

Back up above, Hitsugaya sliced through the final Hollow and it disappeared with a screech. He rubbed his shoulders, _That wasn't so hard...why was Suiren so intent on me not coming?_ He turned to see Suiren still standing, but the look on her face was not her usual elated expression. Her eyes had widened and the color had drained out of her face as she stared at him.

"What is it?" he called irritated. "We're done here!"

Suiren suddenly flashed before him and shoved him to the side so he fell face forward and slid to the ground in the rain-slicked roof of a building.

_Shunpo,_ Hitsugaya realized. He twisted to shout at her, but instead, his eyes instead saw the most horrifying and strangest scene he thought he would ever see.

There had been a Hollow. A Hollow that knew how to conceal its reiraku so Hitsugaya had not sensed anything, and its large muscular brown arms held a zanpakuto. Hitsugaya's eyes followed the jagged black blade and tried not to believe it. The zanpakuto went straight through Suiren's body.

But still, Suiren continued to try. She raised Tsunami. The Hollow was so close! It was impossible to miss. She would destroy at least one of Aizen's disgusting creations. However, she had miscalculated. She had gone partially into shock as her body automatically checked on the new wound. The Hollow used the zanpakuto as a sort of a spit and dragged Suiren closer.

Suiren herself stared at the giant gaping white jaws. Time seemed to slow down for her even as the teeth closed around her.

A moment later, both Urahara and Yoruichi heard a single scream pierce the air. They both turned away. They had the evidence. They had both seen the Hollow they needed to see and could do no more here. It was best to leave than to let the image haunt them for the rest of their long lives.

"No!" Hitsugaya bellowed just as the Hollow bit down.

Suiren could only feel the excruciating pain. She did not even know what had been broken. She could no longer feel anything below her waist and she felt as if white hot pokers had been thrust into her arms. Suiren did not even realize that the scream lingering in the air was coming from her. She could barely even breath. It all hurt so much...if the Hollow killed her now and ended the pain, it would be a welcome relief...

But now, she could only feel herself falling and...someone catching her. Something warm was brushing against her cheek...warm...like those nights she had spent in the futon...

"Suiren! Suiren!" she could hear a voice coming from above. That rough voice that she had grown to love over the course of her captaincy.

"Shiro...chan?" Suiren tried to say, but even her own voice sounded weak. "Shiro-chan... did you...get rid...of...the...Hol...low?"

"I got it," Hitsugaya cradled her head. "I got the damn monster. Let's get you back to Seireitei. I'll get Unohana-taichou to take care of you. You'll be fine!"

"Shiro-chan," her voice was slightly stronger, but it broke suddenly as she began to cough. Bright red blood splattered all over her white haori. "Not...now...I...have to...tell you...some...something..."

"Save your energy!" Hitsugaya's voice was shaking with...what? Fear? Suiren would have laughed if she had the energy. Her Shiro-chan...was showing fear?

"My...room," she reached up, and managed to catch her hand on the pin that she had given him barely two weeks ago. "Under...neath...my desk...the tatami. Lift it..."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya shouted, his voice was breaking. "Tell me when we fix you up!"

"No!" Suiren started hacking again. "Time! I'm...not going...to make it! Shiro...chan... don't cry...listen...to me..."

"I'm not crying!" Hitsugaya's voice broke entirely. "It's the damn rain! This goddamn rain is all you're seeing!" He clutched Suiren even closer to himself.

"Protect...protect Hinamori!" Suiren managed to gasp out. The tearing feeling in her chest was increasing now. She wanted to shake him, to tell him the importance of protecting his friend. "Promise me...you'll protect Hinamori!"

"I wasn't going to stop!" Hitsugaya could no longer stop himself. He lowered his head to Suiren's bloody lips. Her words were going too faint. Suiren finally fell back with a content smile.

"I...I'm...so happy...I got to meet you," Suiren whispered. "Thank you... for... everything..."

"Suiren! Suiren!" Hitsugaya shook her and his hand slapped the side of her face in hopes of waking her up. But he soon had his attention forced elsewhere. Even now, hundreds of Hollows were streaming again from the sky.

Hitsugaya felt his entire body grow cold. He picked up Hyorinmaru without letting go of Suiren. Hitsugaya lifted it up to the sky and spoke only two words, "Ban Kai."

* * *

Vocab: None 

I would love getting reviews! They're like birthday presents, except...it isn't my birthday. But, I love them as much anyways.

Commentary everyone!!! Does anyone enjoy reading these? Or do you read it because you feel like it's a duty? Either way, I'm grateful that people do read them. :) So, if I thought my last chapter ending was below my standards, I was very very satisfied with this one. To be honest, I almost started crying when I wrote off Suiren. She's definitely one of my more favorite characters, and I believe she is also the first one that I knew for sure would have to die if I ever put things onto paper (or Word :D). In the beginning when I started writing this, my main worry was that she was too perfect (as I mentioned before) and another worry was that she was too similar to Matsumoto, Yoruichi, or Yachiru, my inspirations for this character. As a sort of recognition, I believe I enjoyed reading NotSupposedToBeHere's theory the most (making it most interesting), but Windlily's was the closest of all the reviews. What did everyone think of this ending? (Of course, it isn't over yet. I've still got to conclude everything...) I personally believe that it's very fitting since Suiren could not live until Ichigo's time but it would explain a lot of Hitsugaya's present attitude and partly Byakuya's. Byakuya's because he's not only lost his wife, but one of his closest friends (if not the only one), making him even colder and more distant than before. It would also provide another reason for Hitsugaya's obsession with protecting Hinamori besides the fact that she's just his friend and that he may harbor some attraction for her. I will also be providing commentary on Hitsugaya's and Suiren's relationship so I can clarify things that I think haven't been made very clear, but that will have to wait for another chapter. So please stick around for the official end! (Just a few more chapters!!!)


	14. Pt 3: Winter, Ch 13

**Ch. 13: The New Division**

Unohana got up from beside the corpse and drew the white sheet to cover Suiren's gory but peaceful face.

Hitsugaya was there instantly, "She's...she's still warm! You've made mistake! Please! Check again, Unohana-taichou!"

Unohana could only shake her head, "She died before she even reached the portal, Hitsugaya-kun. Her spinal column was snapped in half and...her arms were both shattered. Multiple rib fractures in her chest. One...went through her heart and the others went through the lungs. There...was no hope. I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun."

The door slammed open behind them. Tohru had not even bothered to remove his waraji and his hair and clothes were still dripping from the rain. Matsumoto followed close behind with other shinigami. A deathly silence fell over the room.

Tohru broke it when he began to laugh disbelievingly, "That can't be Suiren. She's...she's never even had a scratch from a mission before. Matsumoto, what'd you drag me here for?"

Matsumoto only looked at the covered corpse, her face tight.

"Hey...fukutaichou...is this a joke?" Tohru tried to laugh. "Because...tomorrow's Suiren's original death day isn't it? I heard you guys talking about it..."

Hitsugaya could only look away.

"What the hell?" Tohru's voice came out as a nervous chuckle. "This isn't funny. Come on, Suiren..." he reached over to the sheet and pulled it off. Her body did not move. "Get up..."

There was only a quiet sobbing in the back of the other shinigami that had come.

"You...you!" Tohru turned suddenly and he yanked Hitsugaya up by the collar. "You bastard! Why is she dead?! _Why is she fucking dead?!_"

Hitsugaya could not meet his subordinate's eyes.

"Your job is to protect her!" Tohru bellowed, his eyes bulging slightly. "She's our captain! All you had to do was your goddamn job! What the hell is wrong with you?!" At the end, he flung Hitsugaya away, hard enough to slam into the wall. "Suiren trusted you more than any of us! And _now she's fucking dead!_ _What the hell is wrong with you, you goddamn bastard?!_" He stomped over and landed a kick straight into Hitsugaya's solar plexus.

Hitsugaya gasped and fell onto all fours.

"Tohru! That's enough!" Matsumoto started forward.

"No!" Tohru shouted at her. "It isn't! He killed her! He killed our captain! Even if Hell opened right now and swallowed him up, it wouldn't be enough!"

"Tohru!" Matsumoto was ready to draw her zanpakuto if she had to.

"Stop it!" Hitsugaya yelled suddenly. He met Matsumoto's eyes, "Tohru's right. It wouldn't be enough if Hell swallowed me up. I'll tell you all now. Suiren died because of me. There was a Hollow...with a zanpakuto. It managed to sneak up behind me, and...Suiren took the hit. I'll be honest," he laughed dryly. "I'm the one who killed our captain. Our...lazy and selfish...and kind captain..." He could no longer swallow his tears. Matsumoto kneeled down in front of him and rested her hand in his white hair–something, Hitsugaya thought with a painful pang that Suiren often did.

"What right," Tohru hissed, "do you have to cry in front of Suiren's corpse? Get out of her sight! Don't you dare cry here!"

Matsumoto's zanpakuto was out and it was pointed directly at Tohru, "If you continue, Tohru, I'll hurt you, whether or not Suiren is here. Leave him alone. He's suffered enough as it is."

Tohru did not get a chance to reply. The shinigami behind them had hushed and cleared a path for someone who's very presence chilled the air.

"Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana, who had remained silent, stood up. "You have also come to see Suiren-taichou?"

Byakuya nodded and swept past. He kneeled beside her corpse for a moment, pulling back the sheet, taking in the bloody clothes and her face. Without a word, he pulled the white sheet back up to cover her peaceful face and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya said suddenly. He had been watching Byakuya's every move when he entered, "Aren't you going to do anymore? She respected you so much! You can at least–"

Byakuya gave him an icy look, "She was only a commoner." And he was gone before anyone could stop him.

"Goddammit," Tohru glared at Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "I can't take this." He too stomped away, shoving past the other 10th division members.

Hitsugaya got up, "Wait, Tohru!"

Matsumoto held him back, "Let him go, fukutaichou. He needs time for himself. The rest of you!" she addressed the other shinigami. "If you're all here to stare, then just leave. There'll be plenty of time for that at the funeral. We have things to get sorted out here!"

To Hitsugaya's surprise, the other shinigami obeyed and filed out, leaving only him, Matsumoto, and Unohana.

"I will leave you here and report to Yamamoto taichou," Unohana paused and laid a motherly hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss." She too turned and left.

"I was mad at her, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said suddenly. "I was mad at her before she died. She was weird today. She hit me when I told her I wanted to go on the mission with her. And now, look. We can't apologize and she can't explain anything. She's dead."

Matsumoto sat down beside Hitsugaya, uncorking her sake bottle. She set it down beside the corpse, "Hey, Suiren. Remember how you always complained that we hid the sake from you? You were always wondering why. It was because you got so drunk that you started beating everyone up. Two days before Hitsugaya came, you got so drunk that you sent three people to the fourth division infirmary. But, now, everyone's left. You can enjoy all the sake you want."

They sat in silence for awhile simply watching the covered body. Matsumoto spoke again, "She'd be mad at you."

"What?"

"She'd be mad at you," Matsumoto replied. "She always hated it when people moped. I don't know whether she really died because of you or not, but face it, she's dead. She'd want you to go on instead of sitting here, crying."

Hitsugaya hugged his knees close, staring over them at the covered body, "Can you leave? Before I officially...I... I want to..."

Matsumoto patted his shoulder, "I understand. I'll be waiting outside." She shut the door behind her.

Hitsugaya sat for a moment in silence. He still expected for Suiren to sit up and laugh, to wipe the blood from her face, to do that half-choke, half-hug of hers.

"You really aren't getting up, are you, baka taichou?" he asked quietly. "Too lazy to, like you always are. Just lazy all the time, never doing the paperwork, sleeping in your office was all you were really good for." Hitsugaya leaned over, and his hand hovered over the sheet. In a single fluid motion, he pulled the sheet back to expose her face. "How come I feel weird, taichou? I was always complaining that you were useless. That you didn't do anything. You're still useless...but why do I feel like I have even more to do? Why?" his voice crumbled again, and this time, he began to cry freely. "Why did you save me? You always did stupid things, but that one was the stupidest. I did something stupid too. I let you just stand there and get bitten. I was so useless. And...I never told you while you were alive...but...you weren't as stupid and useless as I said you were. You...you...were nice too, and...you..." Hitsugaya could feel the tears on his face. They were coming fast and warm, "you...were clever...you could always tell...when I was seriously disappointed...or just half angry. You...always...bought watermelons during the summer... walked with me during the winter. You would always cover me with the blankets when I kicked them away during the night...you gave me a horrible mismatched birthday present, but I still...I still liked it. You...you hit me today...but even then, I never ever truly hated you. I," he tried to swallow back the tears, but they just would not stop. "I always respected you...and loved you...deep inside, it was there..."

If Hitsugaya really expected Suiren to sit up, he would have been disappointed. All he could do was reach down and brush his lips against her forehead before covering her up again.

Hitsugaya pulled on his waraji and opened the door where Matsumoto was standing and staring up at the iron gray sky.

"Let's go see Yamamoto-taichou," Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto nodded.

* * *

Vocab: The only one I can think of is waraji, which is the shoes that you see the shinigami wear. 

Reviews review reviews please! TabzChewy loves them!!

So, finally, the long promised commentary regarding Hitsugaya and Suiren's relationship. They** do not** have a romantic physical attraction for each other. I personally felt that they definitely had the potential for it, and Hitsugaya might have been developing it, but I don't think he would have admitted it. He's just too young for it and Suiren was considerably older than him. Suiren also mentioned in the last chapter something like "she had grown to love" or something of the sort. The love I was hoping to convey was the sisterly love she felt for him. That need to protect him and help him came from that love. If time (or me) had permitted Suiren to live longer, something might have worked out, which is why I provided what I hoped to be very subtle hints at romance. But, I don't feel like I have that right since in the current storyline of Bleach, Hitsugaya obviously feels something for Hinamori. I'll admit though, in my head, Suiren and Hitsugaya developed a romantic relationship, but that was when Withered Flowers was still in it's testing stage, and I ended up scrapping that idea anyways. I think, at this point, the very closest ones of developing a romantic relationship is Byakuya and Suiren. Byakuya was beginning to get over Hisana's death because Suiren was helping him so he feels grateful to her as well as affectionate. Over the six years, Byakuya could have grown to love her, and I think he did. Suiren already loves Byakuya because he saved her life and simply from the amount of time they spent together as sempai and kuhai. However, she was also friends with Hisana before she died, so out of respect for Hisana's memory, she never fully admitted to Byakuya that she loved him, which is why they relationship never fully developed to that stage either. So, poor Byakuya basically got hit with the death of his wife, and then his best friend, making him ultra cool in the present storyline. This story was basically to provide an explanation of Hitsugaya's potential past and partly Byakuya's. Please review on what you think of this and how well you think I expressed it! I REALLY love reading your reviews!!!

The next commentary blurb will provide information on the potential sequel! Thank you for sticking around so long and reading Withered Flowers!

P.S. I apologize for the use of profanity, but I thought it would express Tohru's anger better. And this commentary is ridiculously long...


	15. Pt 3: Winter, Ch 14

**Ch.14:**** Another Mask**

A week later, Hitsugaya was staring at the paperwork piled on his desk. He now had on a white haori with a ten emblazoned on the back like Suiren had worn. Hitsugaya would have liked to have taken the one Suiren wore, but it was too large. Because of Suiren's death, the entire 10th division had to basically restructure itself.

Hitsugaya frowned slightly. It would have been easier on the 10th division but Tohru too had passed on. Because of his absence at Suiren's funeral, Hitsugaya, who had already been promoted to captain, had sent someone in search of him. He was found immediately in his home, looking like he had simply fallen asleep. But it was not so simple. Tohru had wasted away after his beloved captain's death. He had joined Suiren.

The funeral had been a somber and formal affair. The majority of the captains had arrived but there was an obvious absence. Kuchiki Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. In his stead, his adopted sister, Rukia, had come to take his place.

Afterwards, Aizen sought out Hitsugaya personally.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" he paused. "My apologies...Hitsugaya-taichou. I...I wanted to apologize and pay my respects."

Hitsugaya stared up at Aizen, "Apologize for what?"

Aizen shook his head, "I feel entirely responsible for Mizujin-taichou's death. If I had never given her the message for such an assignment...she would still be here with us today."

Hitsugaya smiled wanly, "It's not your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. You weren't to know that Suiren would die because her subordinate was so stupid."

Aizen still shook his head, "I still feel responsible. If there is anything I can do to make up for it..."

Hitsugaya shook his head, "Suiren always took pride in the strength of the 10th division. Thank you, Aizen-taichou, but we'll be fine." He turned and returned to his office.

It was a few hours later when he was taking care of the paperwork when Hitsugaya realized he had forgotten something. He got up abruptly from his seat and shoved past the door and ran straight into Matsumoto.

"Taichou, are you going somewhere?" she asked. She already had another sake bottle in her hand.

"Home!" Hitsugaya replied before running off.

His rooms, formerly Suiren's quarters, were fairly close to the 10th division headquarters so Hitsugaya reached them quickly and slammed open the door. He paused to take off his shoes before bursting into the study. He glanced at the large ceramic bowls Suiren had kept lotuses in but realized with a strange twinge of guilt that the lotuses had withered away. The water in them had evaporated long ago. Hitsugaya shoved her desk aside and lifted the tatami mat underneath.

Two envelopes lay there neatly. One was addressed to Hitsugaya and the other to Kuchiki Byakuya. Hitsugaya fell to his knees with a thump as he picked up his envelope with shaking hands. He tore it open and unfolded the paper inside.

_Shiro-chan,_ it began. _If you're reading this, I've probably died, because I would never let you read something so embarrassing while I was alive. You were always complaining that I was useless, but I can't be all that useless if I'm taking the time to write a soppy letter like this. But since I'm gone, I think I can afford to let you know a few secrets about me._

_1. You were one of the three things I would unhesitatingly give my life for. One of the other things was the 10th division. You probably can guess the 3rd. If not, then you'll just never find out._

_2. I love watching thunderstorms with friends._

_3. I loved you. I don't think it was the type you read in shoujo manga, but I know that if you asked me to do something, I would never be able to say 'no.' If I could keep you happy forever, even if it meant going to Hell, I probably would have done it._

_4. My favorite food is okonomiyaki and eel on rice._

_I don't know how useful this is for you, but since I don't think I had the chance to tell you this while I was alive, I want you to at least remember me for these things. Also, since I'm writing these letters in the material world, I've enclosed a special treat. It's called a photo I think. Please look at it once in a while and keep it in good condition. They seemed pretty expensive for smooth pieces of paper. –Suiren_

Hitsugaya returned to the envelope and a photo was actually inside. Suiren was laughing in the picture. Hitsugaya looked at it, and his fingers traced the face. It seemed like such a long time ago when he had seen Suiren laughing. He looked at the other envelope. Hitsugaya had half a mind to not give it to Byakuya at all, but he owed Suiren this small favor.

The way to the 6th division seemed to be a thing of the past. Hitsugaya experienced a slight feeling of deja vu as he stepped into their entrance hall. He opened the door to the captain's office without knocking. As usual, Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting at his desk with a book.

Hitsugaya placed the envelope titled to Byakuya right in front of him, "This is left from Suiren. She wanted you to keep it."

Byakuya looked at it. He recognized Suiren's wavy scrawl and picked up the envelope almost tenderly.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly.

Hitsugaya turned to leave, "You're welcome."

* * *

Vocab: Noneeee 

Again, I beg for reviews! They're just so wonderful!

So, my biggest hugest most annoying problem that I just couldn't figure out how to fix was...::drumroll:: Tohru's death! He too was another character that I knew had to get bumped off, but I feel less sorry for him since he wasn't a main character to begin with and I never thought about developing him much. If anyone has any tips on writing a good death, please, by all means, tell me by leaving a review! I really can't believe I wrote that as how Tohru died, but I really couldn't figure out what else to do! Besides that though, I'm wondering whether I'm having too much freedom with Byakuya and how soft he is when it comes to Suiren. Again, I'd love reading your thoughts! I think I've portrayed the majority of the original characters pretty well though. For example, Aizen's exterior in this chapter (I think) was done very nicely. I could absolutely believe that it happened before (but...that may just be me flattering myself. Thoughts in the form of reviews anyone?) I also struggled a little with Suiren's letter. You may be wondering why Suiren didn't decide to blame Aizen outright in her letter to Shiro-chan. It was because (this was a big problem Suiren struggled with) she really wasn't sure whether she was being paranoid or whether she was right about Aizen being an imposter (which is what this chapter's title's referring to btw, Aizen's masks). Suiren, though it may not seem so all the time, is actually more willing to trust anyone than to blame someone and even until the moment of her death, she wanted to confirm everything by herself, making it too late for anyone besides Urahara and Co. to know anything who, obviously, carry everything on until the present. I think I could have handled it a bit better, but that's for the readers to decide! So please leave a review on what you think of it!

Now, the stuff about this new potential fiction that I really would like to write, and I seem to have people interested in reading (YAY!). I may or may not have mentioned this before (I really can't remember), but this new nameless fiction will be much more episodic, and may not have as much (if any) plot since it will be following along with the present manga storyline. It may just be a supplement to the present manga. The new potential story will also not be updated as regularly as Withered Flowers (I really tried to do every single day with this one, and I've been pretty good about it too!). It will also feature a made up character(s) of my own (like Withered Flowers). Tell me what you think in a review please, or what you would like me to write about! I always try to cater to the wishes of my readers:) But that's it for today (since school started again, and I have to run off and take care of that...). One more chapter until the end of this story! Please stick around until then! And, for those who will, thanks for sticking around until then! (And...I'm sorry...my commentaries are half of what my dear readers have to read... T-T, if you don't like them, please tell me and I'll cut them down...)


	16. Pt 3: Winter, Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked. "I'm sure Suiren wouldn't mind if you waited a day or two."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Hitsugaya replied sharply. "I got treatment from Unohana herself."

"You're limping," Matsumoto pointed out.

"Stop making things up," Hitsugaya answered waspishly. "The only reason why I would even seem like I'm limping is because you aren't helping me carry this stupid thing."

"You look cute carrying that," Matsumoto replied. "Suiren loved it when you looked cute."

"It's embarrassing is what it is," Hitsugaya hoisted the thing in his arms higher so its feet would not drag along the ground. "Are we really just going to leave it at her grave?"

"Well…do you want to carry it home with you?" Matsumoto asked. "If you do, I'm sure Suiren wouldn't mind that either."

"I'm definitely not doing that," Hitsugaya snapped.

It was a strange sight. A woman twice the height of her captain walking down the road while the captain held a gigantic blue teddy bear an entire head taller than he was and struggled to see around the bear's thick neck.

"What did you bring for her and Tohru anyways?" he asked. "I brought sake for Tohru."

"I brought sake too! What a coincidence!" Matsumoto answered brightly.

Hitsugaya stopped, "Matsumoto…that sake wouldn't happen to be what you're drinking from…would it?"

"Suiren loved to share," was her only reply before taking another swig.

"You could at least get them something new and unused!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Oh look," Matsumoto replied hastily. "We're here."

Suiren had been buried at the top of a hill over looking Seireitei. It was the only thing she requested in her will that all Captains were urged to write. Matsumoto began to burn the incense as Hitsugaya placed a single lotus flower on the grave while removing the old one he had brought three months ago. He had removed the flowers for sixty years now and brought a flower twice a year. The bear he had bought was left sitting at the end of the mound.

Matsumoto paid her respects before turning down the road under some pretense of finding more sake so Hitsugaya could be left alone with his thoughts and Suiren.

"I learned something a few days ago," Hitsugaya spoke softly. "And I realized why you were so angry with me when I said I wanted to go. I realize why you told me to protect Hinamori. I wish I knew this all earlier."

It had been a week since the ryoka had broken into Seireitei. The whole discovery of Aizen's treachery had been a shock not only to Hinamori, who was now lying unconcious in the hospital but to the rest of the shinigami in Seireitei as well. Hitsugaya could still remember Aizen's words before he had lost consciousness from Aizen's attack. Even remembering them made Hitsugaya feel sick and ashamed.

"I don't mind telling you this now," Aizen had said with a smile. "But I was the one who killed your beloved Suiren. She got in the way, like you're doing now. She tried to protect you, just like you tried to protect Hinamori-chan. She tried to keep you here when I sent her to the material world, just like you tried to protect Hinamori-chan by keeping her locked up. It would be such a shame if her efforts in keeping you alive only lasted a few years. But, Hitsugaya-kun, what must be done must be done."

Hitsugaya looked down at the grave, "You knew about this from the beginning, didn't you, Suiren? That's why you told me to watch after Hinamori," Hitsugaya laughed wryly.

"Always thinking about others while you're pretending to think only about yourself," Hitsugaya sobered. "Was there something else you didn't tell me? I guess I'll never know. Where are you now, anyways? Have you been reborn in the material world yet? I feel sorry for whatever family you're in. You're going to give them a hard time..." Hitsugaya fingered the pin he always wore at his chest and got up heavily. "I'll see you later, Suiren-taichou. There's been a lot of meetings and I have to go check on Hinamori."

Hitsugaya turned and started back down the hill where Matsumoto was waiting. To his slight surprise, he saw Kuchiki Byakuya making his way up the hill. He was there to also visit Suiren. When they passed each other, neither of them made a sign of acknowledgment but before they were out of hearing range of each other Hitsugaya called back to him.

"It was your turn to bring the flower. The last lotus withered."

Byakuya paused, but he raised a hand before continuing. He had an unlimited supply of lotus flowers at home. Suiren had insisted on raising them in his own estate. Out of honor of her memory, he had continued to raise them and bring one of the more beautiful flowers to her grave every once in awhile. The particular flower he had wanted to bring was a strange one. Byakuya remembered it clearly. He had been weeding out one of the older withered lotuses when he had accidently broken open one of the seed heads. To his surprise, a ripe young seed was still inside. Byakuya had planted it, and he was glad he did. The plant matured for sixteen years before he even thought of possibly cutting the flower. Yet, he could not bring himself to. He had cut another younger one to bring instead.

Byakuya placed the flower tenderly on top of the mound, beside the ridiculous blue bear. Suiren had always liked ridiculously cute things like Rukia.

"Rukia's doing well," he murmured. "Yoruichi told me everything you did sixty years ago, and I've met someone nearly as bad as you. He was one of the ryoka. His hair is ridiculously bright. He's loud, annoying, and clumsy, and he can't follow rules, just like you. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. You would have liked him. But then...you like everyone..."

Byakuya lowered his head for a moment and rested his hand on the side of the mound, "Our journeys have to keep going, don't they, Suiren? We just have to keep going without you, no matter how hard it is." He took his hand back and began walking down the hill.

When he returned back to his own home, Byakuya paused to look at the lotus he had found so difficult to cut. It was still blooming and it outshone its neighbors. He caressed the petals.

Their lives had withered slightly without Suiren's presence. But withered flowers could still produce seeds that would bloom again. Byakuya had seen it himself. All they had to do was try and let time and fate do their work.

**-Withered Flowers: End** -

* * *

Vocab: none 

Please review!

This is the last "chapter" everyone! I'm not sure if an epilogue counts, but whatever! It's here! So, this commentary will hopefully be short! I really enjoyed writing this story. It's my first official fanfiction (I did one on my weblog of LOTR before). And I'm overall very pleased with how it turned out. As usual, I'm a bit peeved with the ending of the epilogue, but I think I'm allowed to get away with some corniness since it's the end of Withered Flowers. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I truly appreciate you all and hopefully this weekend, I can get started on the sequel! If there's any thing that you all have question about, feel free to PM me and I'll try my best to clear it all up:) I'll miss you all in this chapter! It's been a joy and pleasure reading all your comments! See you in the next story!


End file.
